Crazy School
by Servania
Summary: Le pensionnat Hetako, une école internationalement réputée où les élèves sont enfermés pendant huit ans. Quels mystères se cachent ici? Oh, tiens? Un italien incapable de se blesser? Un russe qui gèle les objets? Un chinois avec un briquet? Ces ados pleins d'hormones ne sont pas vraiment ordinaires et huit ans c'est long... (Plein de persos, plein de couples!)
1. Une nouvelle école, de nouveaux élèves

Salut, les gens! Ça va? Les amis, la famille, le travail, tout baigne? Nan, répondez pas, je peux pas vous entendre. Si ça va bien alors tant mieux! Si ça va pas, ben... trouvez un moyen pour que ça aille bien. _C'était la phrase philosophique du jour!~ _

Bon, alors aujourd'hui, je me lance dans une fanfic à chapitre, qui sera une schoolfic en fait. J'en ai jamais fait et ça me démangeait. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à des trucs extrêmement recherchés, je n'écris ceci que pour le plaisir de jouer avec les persos de Hetalia ("Les Sims, jouez avec la vie!" Pardon, mais c'est un peu ça). En d'autre termes, ça va sûrement être crack. Cette histoire est un genre de crossover avec le contexte d'un forum RPG que j'adorais et qui a fermé. Ça s'appelait "pensionnat Aomori" si ça vous intéresse.

**Titre** : Crazy School (ça en dit long...)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant. Mais j'envisage très fortement la possibilité de le transformer en M d'ici quelques chapitres.

**Avertissement** : Yaoi, des OC, un ou deux incestes, et il va y avoir du Mpreg. Par contre, je ne vous dis pas quel pairing y aura droit! ;)

**Pairings** : GerIta, AmeriPan, FrUk, RoChu, SpaBel qui va vite se changer en SpaMano, AusHun, PruCan, SwitzLiech, SuFin, NorIce qui vire en DenNor et HongIce, LietPol, EstBela, LatUkr, peut-être un peu de TurGreece si je trouve où le caser, SeaChelles, SebMona, LadKugel, et j'hésite entre du NetherBel ou du ScotBel sur la fin... Ouah, ça fait une longue liste! Et j'en ai peut-être oublié... Si quelqu'un veut voir un couple en particulier, qu'il me le dise, je verrai ce que je peux faire!

Ah, et les nations sont toutes humaines dans cette fic! Maintenant, si ça vous fait toujours envie, eh bien, bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

- Ve! Ve! _Fratello_! Je retrouve plus Pookie! Il s'est enfuit!

- Putain, Feli'. C'est un chat en **peluche**, tu te rappelles? Il peut pas se sauver, _fratello idioto_!

- Ve... Alors quelqu'un l'a volé! Je reverrai plus jamais mon petit Pookie! Veeeeee...

Et Lovino eut la chance d'admirer son "_fratello idioto_" fondre en larmes à l'idée de ne plus revoir le petit chat en tissu brun qu'il aimait tant. Il le regarda pleurer un moment (au moins trois secondes) avec un air vaguement (et faussement) concerné, avant de repartir à l'assaut des chaussettes qui s'étaient réfugiées sous le lit. Ah, et d'ailleurs, elles avaient visiblement trouvé un allié.

- Feli', reprend ton bâtard de chat et arrête de chouiner, merde!

- POOKIE!

Feliciano se jeta littéralement sur la peluche, soulagé. Son frère ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant ces gamineries.

- Il en avait tellement marre de ta gueule qu'il s'est foutu sous le lit en espérant que tu le trouverais pas.

Eh bam! Un idiot au bord des larmes, un! Sans plus prêter attention à son jumeau, Lovino entreprit de terminer sa valise, de préférence **avant** que leur père débarque dans la chambre et panique en disant qu'ils étaient en retard, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils déménageaient.

C'était devenu une habitude pour les jumeaux. Etre en retard pour prendre le train, déménager dans une nouvelle ville, intégrer une nouvelle école, se faire de nouveaux amis, puis repartir à nouveau. Leur père, Romulus Vargas, professeur d'histoire, était plus doué pour se faire virer que pour enseigner. Pas que ses élèves avaient de mauvaises notes. Au contraire. Certaines de ses élèves avaient justement de trop bonnes notes, et sans mérite la plupart du temps, à part celui d'être plutôt jolies. A cela s'ajoutaient des tendances à boire du vin entre deux cours. Résultait un renvoi au bout de quelques mois. Bref, ils se déplaçaient beaucoup.

Les deux garçons bruns auraient certainement dû aller vivre avec leur mère depuis longtemps. Si elle n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. "Un matin, elle n'était plus là." leur confiait parfois leur père avec amertume. Connaissant le tempérament un peu libertin qu'il avait déjà à l'époque, les raisons de son départ étaient plus qu'évidentes.

Perdu dans ses pensées pas très joyeuses, Lovino finit par obtenir la reddition de ses chaussettes qui acceptèrent de sortir de leur cachette. De son côté, Feliciano avait retrouvé le sourire et s'occupait de ranger ses dernières affaires dans sa valise. Comprenez par là qu'il les jetait pelle-mêle les unes sur les autres dans l'espoir qu'elles se plient toutes seules, avant de s'asseoir sur le sac pour pouvoir le fermer. La méthode de son frère n'était pas vraiment différente, d'ailleurs. Sauf que, en prime, Lovino insultait copieusement le tas de vêtements dès que la fermeture éclair se coinçait. C'est-à-dire, toutes les cinq secondes.

Ayant terminé sa besogne, Feliciano ressortit la brochure que son père lui avait donné, au sujet de leur nouvelle école. Normalement, les jumeaux auraient dû passer en 3ème cette année mais, par un miracle aussi improbable qu'inexplicable, Romulus avait reçu une proposition d'embauche du prestigieux pensionnat Hetako, une académie internationalement réputée. Avec ses qualités d'enseignement incomparables et ses méthodes uniques au monde, un diplôme de cette école ouvrait les portes de n'importe quelle filière désirée. En plus du poste de professeur d'Histoire, Romulus avait gratuitement obtenu l'inscription de ses deux fils pour les huit années d'étude. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point discutable dans le règlement de cet endroit légendaire...

- Fratello... Pourquoi les élèves ont pas le droit de sortir du campus? Huit ans sans sortir, c'est long, ve...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? M'en fous...

- Oui, mais c'est bizarre quand même...

- Bah, tant qu'il y a de la pizza, des tomates et des filles, moi ça me va. Et puis il y a du wifi et la télé, non?

- Dis? Tu crois que je pourrais m'inscrire à un club, là-bas?

- Pourquoi? _Papà _va sûrement se faire virer d'ici la fin du trimestre alors c'est pas vraiment la peine, _se_?

Feliciano eut une petite moue déçue. Il avait souvent espéré pouvoir s'inscrire dans un club d'art ou de gastronomie mais les rares fois où il avait essayé, il avait été obligé d'abandonner à cause du déménagement. Il rangea sa brochure en reniflant et serra Pookie contre son torse. Lovino, lui, avait à peine fini de boucler son sac à grand renforts de "Merde! Mais ferme-toi, putain de valise!" quand le père des jumeaux déboula dans la chambre et s'écria :

- Les garçons! Dépêchez-vous! On est ...

- ... En retard, termina d'un air blasé l'aîné des deux garçons en enfilant une paire de baskets.

Feliciano, déjà chaussé, se précipita sur sa valise et sortit, suivit de près par son frère, sous l'œil surpris de leur père qui mit un temps avant de les rejoindre dans la voiture.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Le voyage jusqu'au Japon se fit sans difficultés majeures. Le pensionnat et son campus se trouvaient non loin de la ville d'Aomori, à l'extrême nord de l'île de Honshû. Cependant, étant une école internationale, la langue utilisée là-bas était l'anglais, au grand dam des jumeaux qui avaient toujours détesté cette matière. Ils avaient pourtant de très bonnes notes... A l'oral...

Le voyage en avion se passa relativement bien, si l'on omettait le fait que les deux frères se soient battus pour la place près de la fenêtre. Enfin, "battus"... Feliciano s'était simplement pris un coup de poing sur le crâne pour s'être assis là et Romano avait eu droit à une crise de larmes de sa part en prenant sa place. Rien d'anormal, en somme.

Ils arrivèrent en mi-journée, un peu après le déjeuner (qui leur avait été servi dans l'avion et avait failli faire pleurer les trois gourmets par son goût insipide). Romulus paya un taxi pour les amener au portail du pensionnat. Le professeur et ses deux fils s'endormirent avant que la voiture ne quitte l'enceinte de l'aéroport, assommés par le décalage horaire. Le conducteur dut les réveiller lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les grilles. Ils durent marcher quelques minutes avant d'arriver au premier bâtiment.

Valises en main, les jumeaux et leur père entrèrent dans le hall. L'endroit était plutôt spacieux et agréable, avec un escalier, un ascenseur et quelques bancs. Des panneaux indiquaient la direction des différents couloirs qui partaient de là. Une porte sur le mur de gauche était indiquée comme le secrétariat. Les trois nouveaux arrivants se demandaient que faire lorsqu'une jeune femme entra par ladite porte.

Elle semblait jeune, peut-être un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. On avait beaucoup de mal à deviner ses origines ethniques. Ses yeux étaient sombres et bridés et ses traits semblaient asiatiques. Sa peau mate paraissait, elle, traduire des gènes latino-américains ou africains, ce que démentaient ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, légèrement bruns, qui semblaient trop naturels pour avoir été teints. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et élégante qui tranchait sur sa peau couleur café au lait. Lorsqu'elle vit le trio italien perdu dans le hall, elle vient directement vers eux avec un grand sourire aussi immaculé que sa robe.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix aiguë et chantante en s'adressant au père de la petite famille. Vous êtes M. Vargas, n'est-ce pas? Le nouveau professeur d'Histoire?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur. Romulus Vargas, enchanté.

Il était loin d'être insensible au charme de la jeune femme, ce dont elle semblait bien consciente. Elle lui tendit une main amicale qu'il serra avec le regard en coin qui en avait fait fondre plus d'une.

- Je suis Luna Chrones, co-directrice de cet établissement, répondit-elle sur un ton agréable mais néanmoins neutre. C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé notre proposition d'embauche.

Un air malicieux se dessina sur son visage et elle se tourna vers les jumeaux qui la contemplaient comme s'ils voyaient un ange. C'était certain qu'ils avaient rarement vu de femmes aussi belles, surtout dans une école.

- Et vous devez être les deux fils Vargas, pas vrai?, fit elle en leur lançant un regard attendri. Lovino et Feliciano, c'est ça? Ravie de vous rencontrer! Je serais un de vos professeurs cette année.

Était-ce à cause de la fatigue ou de l'admiration que leur inspirait cette femme? Quel qu'en soit la raison, les deux frères parvinrent tout juste à sortir quelques sons pour répondre. Un "Ve!" joyeux pour l'un qui souriait d'un air niais, et un "Chigi!" intimidé pour l'autre qui rougissait comme une tomate. Avec un professeur comme ça, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à se concentrer sur leurs leçons...

Luna ne s'en offusqua pas et reporta son attention sur le père des deux adolescents.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez vos valises avec vous. Je vous proposerais bien une visite guidée du pensionnat et de son campus mais le voyage depuis l'Italie a dû être épuisant. Je vous propose donc de vous montrer vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous reposer pour la rentrée de demain. C'est d'accord?

Tous trois acquiescèrent et suivirent leur guide en traînant leurs valises. Elle commença par les emmener au second étage via l'ascenseur, et leur fit traverser un long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la dernière porte à droite.

- Voici votre chambre, M. Vargas. Vous avez un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une salle de bain personnelle. Vous trouverez, sur le bureau, votre emploi du temps hebdomadaire, un exemplaire du règlement intérieur, un plan du bâtiment et un autre du campus, ainsi que le contrat de travail qu'il vous reste à signer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la rentrée arrive demain, c'est pourquoi je vous prierais de me remettre ce contrat signé au secrétariat avant la fin de la journée. Il n'est pas très long et ne devrais pas vous prendre beaucoup de temps à lire. Vous avez des questions?

- Oui, j'en ai une, répondit le professeur en s'asseyant sur son nouveau lit. Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre avec moi, ce soir, quand j'en aurais fini avec la paperasse?

- Non. Désolée.

Sur cette réponse laconique, elle fit descendre les jumeaux au premier étage, jusqu'à une nouvelle porte portant le numéro 24. Contrairement au couloir des professeurs, celui-ci était loin d'être désert. Plusieurs adolescents, aussi bien filles que garçons, entraient et sortaient des différentes chambres de l'étage en piaillant, en riant ou en grognant selon le cas. Lovino nota, entre autre, un chinois androgyne à l'air angoissé qui trépignait devant une porte avec un briquet en forme de panda à la main, et des jumeaux asiatiques, coréens à en juger par les caractères sur leurs T-shirts, qui se donnaient des coups de poing, aussitôt arrêtés par un garçon, visiblement américain, qui les sépara d'une belle engueulade avant de repartir par où il était venu en riant et en parlant avec... le... vide... D'accord... Sans voir que les deux frères avaient repris leur bagarre là où elle s'était arrêtée. L'aîné des deux italiens essaya tant bien que mal de mettre un sens sur ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était. Quoi. Cet. Endroit?

Ni Luna, ni Feliciano ne semblaient comprendre le désarroi de Lovino. La jeune femme aux origines indéterminées ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter, un sourire avenant collé au visage.

- Voici votre chambre, les garçons.

- Attendez... NOTRE chambre?

Luna parut légèrement confuse face à l'énervement soudain de l'aîné des deux frères.

- Oui, les chambres des étudiants sont pour deux personnes. Elles restent les mêmes durant toute la durée de la scolarité, c'est pourquoi nous faisons en sorte de garder ensemble les membres d'une même famille. Il y a un problème Lovino?

A la mine contrite de ce dernier, oui, il devait y en avoir un.

- Ve! Fratello! On va rester dans la même chambre pendant huit ans! C'est génial, ça, non?

- ... Génial, Feli... C'est génial... Youpi...

Une grosse veine palpitait sur son front et menaçait d'éclater. Luna ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poussa les jumeaux à l'intérieur.

- C'est moins grand que les chambres des professeurs mais vous avez toujours un lit, un placard et un bureau chacun. Les toilettes et les douches communes sont au bout du couloir. Nous n'avons pas de femme de ménage alors vous êtes priés de garder votre espace propre. Comme votre père, vous avez deux plans, un emploi du temps et une copie du règlement intérieur chacun. Il y a deux uniformes dans chaque armoire, plus un de rechange. Vous êtes priés de les porter pendant les cours. Cependant, ils ne sont pas obligatoires pendant les week-end et les jours fériés, profitez-en pour les faire laver. Les cours commencent à huit heures, demain, dans l'amphithéâtre qui est à l'extérieur du dortoir, avec une présentation de l'établissement. Ce soir, je vous apporterai le repas, mais, le reste du temps, il faudra aller au réfectoire qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, juste après les escaliers. Des questions?

- On peut aller visiter? Juste pour voir, précisa Feliciano qui mourait d'envie de trouver une pizzeria sur le campus.

Luna se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air inutilement gêné.

- Les préparatifs pour demain mettent tout le monde en effervescence, il y a plein de choses à faire et j'aimerais éviter que le personnel vous ait dans les pattes. De plus, je préférerais que vous défaisiez vos valises avant ce soir. Reposez-vous, d'accord? Je vous montrerai tout, samedi, pendant la sortie d'intégration des premières année.

Un "mouais..." dubitatif et un "d'accord..." déçu lui répondirent. Elle les salua et ferma la porte. Lovino s'allongea aussitôt sur le lit de gauche qu'il s'était approprié, sans aucun ménagement pour les papiers qu'il venait d'écraser. Son frère sourit en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit.

- T'as vu comme elle est trop belle? Je me demande ce qu'elle enseigne?

- Latin, sûrement.

- Ve? Pourquoi?

- Les jolies profs enseignent toujours le latin.

Feliciano ouvrit sa valise et sortit son chat en peluche qu'il avait rangé avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Il le serra contre lui en fredonnant une comptine en italien.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, décréta-t-il une fois le premier couplet achevé.

- Ne t'y attache pas, rappela son frère, le visage enfouis dans son nouvel oreiller.

- Mais je suis sûr que _Papà_ ne se fera pas renvoyer, cette fois!

- Crois ce que tu veux...

Le plus jeune des deux jumeaux commença à sortir ses affaires de sa valise pour les jeter pelle-mêle dans son placard. Son uniforme était soigneusement plié, bien en évidence, dans le premier tiroir. Pantalon vert, chemise blanche, cravate brune, gilet beige et veste bleu foncé avec l'écusson de l'école.

Voyant les efforts de son frère, Lovino décida de ne pas reporter les siens à plus tard. Il se leva et essaya avec force injures de soulever sa lourde valise pour la mettre sur son lit. Feliciano voulu l'aider mais, apparemment, c'était une insulte à la virilité de l'italien que de vouloir l'aider à porter une simple valise. L'aîné rabroua violemment son frère qui heurta l'armoire en reculant.

Tout se passa ensuite comme au ralenti. Les jumeaux levèrent la tête vers le meuble qui vacilla, une fois, deux fois, avant de basculer lentement vers les deux garçons. Feliciano hurla un bref instant et se protégea le visage dans une tentative désespérée. Lovino sentit la terreur l'envahir, ferma les yeux, se prépara au choc... qui ne vint pas. Pas la moindre douleur, pas le moindre coup de massue. A peine un courant d'air sur son épaule gauche. En revanche, ce qui vint, ce fut le cri de peur, légèrement étouffé, de son frère.

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata les choses en plusieurs étapes. Un : il était entier. Deux : sa valise lui avait été arrachée des mains et s'en était retournée au sol. Trois : son frère criait à l'aide, écrasé sous le bois du placard. Paniqué, Lovino s'empressa de pousser le meuble de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Feliciano. Le jeune italien pleurnichait, comme à l'accoutumée mais il ne paraissait pas blessé. Pas même un hématome sur sa peau bronzée. Un sacré coup de chance après un tel choc.

Le même genre de coup de chance qui arrivait un peu trop fréquemment, ces temps-ci. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Lovino avait remarqué que son frère, bien qu'aussi maladroit que d'habitude, ne se blessait quasiment plus. D'ordinaire, le petit italien était toujours couvert de bosses, de bleus ou d'égratignures à force de se cogner partout et d'accumuler malchances sur malchances. Ce trait de caractère n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de pommade ou de pansements. Cela n'avait rien de normal, tous deux en étaient bien conscient. C'est pourquoi, comme à chaque fois que ce drôle de miracle se produisait, les jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux et déclarèrent d'une voix égale :

- Pas un mot de ça à _Papà_!

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Yao poussa avec appréhension la porte de sa chambre. Ivan, occupé à faire son lit, le gratifia d'un de ces grands sourires innocents dont il avait le secret.

- Ah! Salut, Yao!

- Salut..., répondit le chinois avec une face plutôt misérable.

Il fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de son lit et s'étala sur le matelas encore nu, lassitude et agacement collés au visage. Le russe, de l'autre côté de la chambre, eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Eh bien, mon Yao-Yao? T'es fatigué avant même le début des cours?

- C'est ta faute, Ivan. Et m'appelle pas "Yao-Yao", aru!

- Hein? Ma faute? Mais pourquoi?, fit semblant de s'indigner le jeune homme aux yeux mauves.

- C'est la troisième année que je demande à changer de chambre, aru... Et je suis toujours là...

Sans cesser de sourire avec amusement, Ivan vint s'accroupir près de la tête du brun qui frissonna de peur. A moins que ce ne soit de froid.

- Ah? Est-ce que mon petit Yao-Yao veut me fausser compagnie?

- Qu... Non! Enfin... Si, mais...

- Tu sais pourtant que cette chambre restera la nôtre pendant toute la durée de notre scolarité. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de vouloir compliquer le travail du personnel, da?

Yao, décrétant soudain qu'il y avait violation de son espace vital, roula sur le côté et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible du russe psychopathe.

- J'en ai juste marre de partager ma chambre avec un sadique de ton espèce alors fiche moi la paix, cette année, ok aru?, s'emporta-t-il.

Le ton qu'il avait pris déplut visiblement à son colocataire mais le chinois n'en avait cure. On avait confisqué le robinet du russe trois jours auparavant et il doutait qu'il s'en soit procuré un nouveau si vite. Il était donc _relativement_ en sécurité.

Ivan s'approcha en kol-kolant d'un air effrayant.

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne fais que te taquiner, mon petit Yao-Yao!

Yao, effrayé, sortit de sa poche son petit briquet en forme de panda qui ne le quittait jamais et le pointa vers son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Pour une personne normale, ce geste aurait parut stupide mais, Yao n'ayant rien de "normal", Ivan cessa d'avancer.

- Fais gaffe si tu veux pas que je l'allume aru!, menaça le chinois.

- Yao, je sais comme toi que, si tu fais ça, à tous les coups tu va mettre le feu à la chambre alors arrête!

- Je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Ivan laissa échapper un petit rire et toucha l'objet du bout des doigts. Le briquet s'entoura instantanément d'une épaisse couche de glace. Yao le lâcha, dépité. Le russe lui tapota la tête avec condescendance avant de l'attraper par le menton pour mieux s'approcher de lui.

- Tu ne retiens jamais tes leçons, hein, Yao-Yao?, fit-il d'une voix suave, douce et délicieusement dangereuse, leurs visages à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent, son cœur battait la chamade. Il dégagea la main qui le tenait d'une claque, se leva du lit, passa la porte et partit en courant dans le couloir sans aucune forme d'explications, sous le regard étonné et légèrement frustré d'Ivan. Il courut ainsi jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches et s'enferma dans la première cabine qu'il vit. Ouf! Sauvé!

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Peter ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans cette nouvelle école. Il lui était arrivé beaucoup de choses étranges récemment, mais là, c'était le pompon! Heureusement, Luna lui paraissait très gentille. Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre en lui faisant des recommandations sur comment il devrait se comporter, ce qu'il devait faire avant la rentrée, ce qui allait se passer, etc...

Elle l'avait laissé devant la porte pour aller calmer un chinois qui venait de débouler dans le couloir comme s'il avait le feu à l'arrière-train. Il était donc entré, impatient de voir sa nouvelle chambre. Chambre déjà occupée en réalité.

- Oh! Salut!, dit en souriant le jeune garçon blond en train de plier ses affaires.

Il semblait avoir à peu près quinze ans. Pas très grand, des cheveux pâles tombant sur de grands yeux noisette et un air joyeux cloué au visage. Peter le trouva tout de suite très amical.

- Salut!, répondit-il en essayant d'imiter son sourire jovial. Moi c'est Peter, et toi?

- Moi c'est Tino. Tu es en première année?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi! C'est fou, on a vraiment des élèves de tous les âges ici!

Il sursauta en voyant la tête gênée de Peter et se reprit immédiatement.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais petit, hein! C'est juste que, ben, t'as l'air plus beaucoup jeune que moi et c'est rare une classe qui rassemble plusieurs âges différents. Mais t'inquiète hein! Je sais que, si t'es là, c'est que t'as le niveau, pas vrai? Enfin, je veux dire...

- C'est à quelle heure les cours, déjà?, demanda Peter pour éviter à son camarade de chambre de s'enfoncer encore davantage.

- Huit heures!, s'écria Tino, trop heureux de trouver une échappatoire.

Le jeune finlandais avait toujours eu un don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en sorte. Pourtant, ce trait de caractère lui avait toujours apporté des amis attendris par sa bonne volonté. Peter allait probablement devenir un de ceux-là.

Tino s'empressa de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, histoire de faire connaissance avec son minuscule coloc'.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Alors tu fais bien attention à tes affaires, d'accord? Et si quelqu'un t'embête, tu viens directement m'en parler pour que je t'aide. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, viens me chercher, et...

- Grand frère, tu sais, nos chambres sont en face l'une de l'autre. Je vais juste ranger mes affaires.

Vash s'interrompit dans le flot de recommandations qu'il était en train de donner à sa sœur depuis que Luna les avait laissés devant leurs chambres respectives. Lili l'écoutait avec attention et avait toujours eu un profond respect pour son grand frère adoptif mais là, il commençait à devenir un peu trop protecteur.

Après quelques instants de combat intérieur, le jeune garçon suisse se décida à laisser la petite blonde aller s'installer dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la sienne, non sans un regard en arrière.

- Bonjour, lâcha-t-il à l'intention de son nouveau colocataire.

Un "k-konichiwa" tendu lui répondit. Vash scruta l'inconnu du regard. C'était un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge. Traits asiatiques, peau pâle, cheveux de jais raides comme des baguettes tombant sur des yeux sombres et peu expressifs. Cette rapide inspection lui confirma ce que son accueil lui avait soufflé : un japonais pure souche.

Le blond se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers le lit de droite, son coloc' ayant déjà investi le côté gauche de la pièce. La première chose qu'il fit après avoir ouvert sa valise fut de sortir un épais rouleau de scotch opaque de couleur noire afin de tracer une frontière nette et précise entre les deux moitiés de la chambre. Le brun le regarda faire d'un air intrigué avant de s'en retourner au pliage de son yukata.

- C'est quoi ton nom?, fit Vash, une fois sa tâche achevée.

- Je m'appelle Honda Kiku, murmura l'asiatique, les yeux baissés.

- Moi c'est Vash. Tu vois cette limite? Ne la dépasse pas, s'il-te-plaît.

Kiku acquiesça sans prendre la peine de demander ce qu'il risquait à la dépasser. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de sociabiliser en premier lieu. Vash rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son placard, glissa son sac vide sous son lit et s'empressa d'aller prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Dans la pièce d'en face, Lili avait déjà fait amie-amie avec Faustina, la jeune fille brésilienne avec qui elle partageait sa chambre. Toutes deux riaient et partageaient des anecdotes familiales quand Vash débarqua en demandant si tout allait bien. Lili dut rassurer son frère avant qu'il ne décide de faire subir un interrogatoire en règle à la sud-américaine qui pouffait de rire, assise sur son lit.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Toris ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cette veille de rentrée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, deux ans auparavant, il allait connaître les joies de la collocation. Le jeune lituanien avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. De ce qu'il savait, son coloc' serait blond, excentrique et bruyant, tout son contraire en quelque sorte. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait être désagréable dès le départ. C'est pourquoi il se tenait prêt à l'accueillir, assis sur son lit et fixant la porte, cherchant mentalement quelle formule de bienvenue adopter. Il servait déjà de souffre-douleur à la "brute communiste" comme il avait déjà entendu le surnom. Il ne devait donc pas se mettre quelqu'un d'autre à dos.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un... une... heu... un(e) jeune blond(e), légèrement plus petit(e) que lui, avec des yeux verts, vêtu(e) d'un jean rouge moulant et d'un chemisier blanc et ample. Impossible de déterminer le sexe du(de la) nouveau(nouvelle) venu(e). En tout cas, jusqu'au moment où sa voix résonna dans la chambre d'un magnifique :

- Salut, genre!

Toris eu enfin la révélation : non, au vu de cette voix légèrement aiguë mais néanmoins masculine, il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur dans la distribution des chambres. Avec un soupir soulagé, il prit la parole à son tour en priant pour ne pas bégayer.

- Bonjour. Je suis Toris, en troisième année. Je suppose que tu es mon colocataire? Ravi de te rencontrer. Comment tu t'appelles?

- Genre, moi c'est Feliks. Totalement ravi de te voir! Je dors où?

Toris lui désigna l'autre lit, blasé de la question-super-mega-utile vu qu'il n'y avait que deux lits et qu'il était présentement assis sur le sien. Enfin, tout le monde pouvait poser des questions bêtes de temps en temps, pas vrai?

- J'espère totalement que ton ancien coloc' n'a rien laissé!

- Tu es mon premier coloc', en fait.

- Eh? Comment ça se fait? T'es si nul que personne ne veut vivre avec toi?

- Euh... Non, fit Toris d'un air gêné. C'est juste que le nombre de garçons était impair ces deux dernières années, du coup j'étais tout seul.

- Genre, tu dois aimer la solitude, toi...

Le brun ne releva pas et se contenta de ressortir le livre qu'il avait commencé avant l'arrivée de Feliks. Ce derniers s'employa à sortir ses affaires de sa... de ses valises, pardon. Toris y jeta un œil discret et s'étrangla à moitié en voyant une panoplie complète de vêtements davantage féminins que masculins.

- Les murs sont totalement trop ternes dans cette baraque! Y' aurait pas un magasin de peinture dans le coin? Genre, du rose, ce serait cool! Et un poney-club, il y a? Et des boutiques? Au fait, tu saurais pas...

Le jeune garçon soupira. Il sentait que les six années à venir allaient être très, très, très longues...

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Mei entra dans la chambre en traînant sa valise, nerveuse de découvrir qui elle allait trouver derrière la porte. Une jeune fille brune avec une énorme barrette en forme de fleur l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Bonjour, coloc'!, s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle vit la frimousse timide de la nouvelle venue. Moi, c'est Elizaveta, deuxième année! Et toi, c'est quoi?

- Mei, première année. Enchantée!, sourit l'asiatique en retour.

Elle jeta un œil à la pièce. La moitié droite de la chambre était libre, propre et n'attendait plus qu'elle. L'autre moitié était envahie de mangas, de goodies divers et variés, et surtout, chaque centimètre carré de mur disponible était couvert de posters avec, comme thème principal, des garçons enlacés et plus ou moins habillés selon le cas. Les yeux de la taiwanaise s'agrandirent à cette vision tandis qu'une lumière s'allumait dans son regard. En voyant ça, Elizaveta lui fit son sourire le plus innocent en lui demandant :

- Tu aimes le yaoi?

Mei se contenta de hocher la tête. La hongroise éclata de rire.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre!

* * *

.

.

Comment ça, c'est pas terrible?

Bon, le but, là, c'était de présenter l'arrivée de tous les nouveaux de première année (avec une exception pour Ivan et Yao mais j'avais vraiment envie de commencer l'intrigue sur ces deux là dés le premier chapitre) donc, forcément, les autres classes n'apparaissent pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va changer très vite. Dés le prochain chapitre, on entame la situation amoureuse du BTT, les objectifs du club de shipping du lycée (Oui, ils ont un club de shipping. Pourquoi? Parce que.), et on rencontre les professeurs.

Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, je vous adore! Et je vous adore encore plus si vous me laissez une petite review pour me motiver. Si vous le faites pas c'est pas grave, vous le ferez une autre fois, pas vrai? ^^

Niveau rythme de publication, comme les chapitres sont très long, je risque de ne pas être très rapide. Disons entre deux et quatre semaines, ok? Enfin, si vous voulez savoir la suite, hein, sinon...

Je vous fais un french kiss virtuel à tous! Vous êtes vraiment awesome! Et n'oubliez pas : les tomates c'est bon pour la santé, ça ne se jette pas à la figure des mauvais auteurs!


	2. Le jour où tu fais profil bas

Bon, j'avais écrit une super intro et de superbes remerciements à la fin mais ce p... de site a buggé comme un c.. et j'ai vraiment pas envie de tout réécrire alors je vais me contenter de dire : bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

La cafétéria était bondée en ce vendredi matin, jour officiel de la rentrée des classes au pensionnat Hetako. Le bruissement excité des conversations allait bon train, et il fallait jouer des coudes pour se déplacer à vitesse décente entre les tables surpeuplées. Ce qui ne gênait pas réellement Ludwig.

Âgé de seize ans, l'élève allemand de troisième année avait déjà une taille respectable et une belle carrure d'athlète, l'idéal pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule piaillante des étudiants et dissuader tous les plus audacieux de venir lui chercher des noises. Enfin, "tous" ne comprenait évidemment pas son frère qui lui faisait de grands signes des bras depuis sa table pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec lui et les deux casse-bonbon qui lui servaient d'amis. Ludwig, dans un effort théâtrale surjoué, détourna la tête comme s'il n'avait rien vu et chercha une autre place où poser son plateau pour manger en toute tranquillité, quitte à aller s'installer dehors.

C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'albinos qui surgit brusquement devant lui et attrapa son bras pour l'emmener et l'asseoir de force à sa table, le tout sous les rires très personnels du trio. C'était la rentrée, les nouveaux venaient d'arriver et on avait bassiné tous les élèves une semaine en avance pour qu'ils se souviennent de faire profil bas ce jour-là, Ludwig n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que celui de supporter l'autorité débile de son grand frère chéri.

- Bah alors, Luddy? T'es devenu aveugle depuis hier? Ou bien tu n'aimes plus la compagnie de ton awesome bruder?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Gilbert, soupira l'intéressé en attaquant ses patates sautées (merci au buffet international!). Je n'ai jamais aimé ta compagnie. C'est très différent.

- Kesesesesese, mon Lud' n'est pas du matin! Mais je sais que tu me taquine, p'tit frère!

Comme le petit frère en question ne répondait pas, l'albinos reporta son attention sur ses deux amis qui avalaient leur déjeuner en écoutant pas-très-discrètement la conversation.

- Alors, Nini? Comment ça va avec ta petite amie? Vous avez passé le cap, cet été?

Antonio s'étrangla avec son jus de tomate tandis que Francis souriait avec malice, caché derrière son chocolat chaud.

- Gigi! T'es lourd là! On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas à table!

- C'est le p'tit dèj. Ça compte pas. Alors?

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, _mi corazon_, grommela-t-il en inspectant la table, cinq mètres plus loin, où ladite "petite amie" s'extasiait sur des images NC-16 en compagnie d'une hongroise survoltée.

- Sérieux? T'es encore puceau? Elle est à tes pieds cette fille! Tu lui dis un mot et elle se jette dans ton lit!

- Honhonhon... Moi je sais très bien pourquoi tu prends autant de temps, mon Nini... Honnêtement, c'est pas très courageux de ta part...

- Cici, c'est déjà chiant d'être ton pote parce qu'on peut pas te cacher ce genre de choses alors pas besoin de faire ta pipelette en plus!

- Quoi? Quoi? Raconte vieux! Déjà qu'on l'a quasiment pas vu en deux mois alors qu'on dors au même étage, s'il veut rien dire il est mal barré!

Francis pouffa de rire, Antonio se prit d'admiration pour le trognon de pomme qu'il était en train de ronger et Ludwig effectua un magnifique facepalm pour montrer que, même si ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas, il participait à ce qui se disait.

- Notre petit Nini a peur de blesser sa gentille Bella quand il lui dira qu'il n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments pour elle. Je le comprend d'ailleurs. Entre son amie yaoiste psycho-tarée et son frère de dix-huit ans qui l'encadre déjà pas, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter des représailles...

Gilbert éclata de rire tandis que l'espagnol s'aplatissait sur son siège.

- Dis donc, tu t'améliores, vieux... T'as dût chercher longtemps avant de trouver tout ça... grommela le brun en exterminant les restes de céréale au fond de son bol.

- Mais tu l'aimes ou pas, ta Bella?

- Ben j'en sais rien, c'est ça le problème! Elle est gentille, super mignonne et tout. J'adore quand elle vient me voir, les matins où je dors jusqu'à dix heure pour me dire qu'elle m'a préparé des gaufres avec tout son amour. J'adore quand elle me remonte le moral après une mauvaise note. Et j'ai aussi adoré le week-end aux sources chaudes qu'on a passé ensemble - vous savez? Celles que la directrice vient d'ouvrir dans les montagnes près du campus. - En plus, elle aime les tomates, comme moi, et tout et...

- Mais alors c'est quoi, ton problème, Tonio? Vous êtes le couple parfait, alors pourquoi tu doutes?

- Mais j'en sais rien! C'est pour ça que je me sens mal! Elle est parfaite et moi je fais le difficile et je m'en veux trop pour ça. Je l'adore cette fille mais, quand je la regarde, j'ai pas la moindre envie de me la faire, tu comprends? En plus, je vois bien qu'elle m'aime beaucoup et que, si je lui dis, je vais juste lui briser le cœur...

- Eh ben mon vieux, toi, t'es vraiment mal barré. Surtout que là, t'es le seul encore puceau dans le groupe.

- Je sais, je sais...

- Honhonhon... Tu sais que je pourrais arranger ça rapidement, mon trésor à la tomate?

- Non merci, _mi amor perverso_.

- Gigi n'a pas craché sur mon aide, pourtant...

- J'avais pas besoin d'aide, c'est juste que je suis bien trop awesome pour toutes ces filles banales d'ici...

- "Banales", heu... C'est pas franchement le mot que je choisirais, perso...

- Et donc, vu qu'il n'y en avait pas une seule qui voulait de toi, tu t'es laissé dépuceler par ton meilleur pote...

- Alors, de _eins_ : c'est pas elles qui voulaient pas de ma awesomeness, c'est moi qui n'en a pas trouvé à ma hauteur. De _zwei_ : c'est moi qui lui ai demandé et j'étais au-dessus, je me suis pas **laissé** dépuceler comme tu dis. Et de _drei_ : il est très doué Cici, alors tu la boucles, la vierge.

- Merci, mon chou! C'est juste une question d'entrainement, tu verras.

- Mais je croyais qu'il y avait la jolie hongroise qui te plaisait bien, là, Elizaveta. C'est la meilleure amie de Bella et vu comment tu passes ton temps à la coller, je me suis dis que, peut-être...

- Moi? Attiré par ce garçon manqué féministe, violent et accro au yaoi? Tu veux rire j'espère, Nini! Elle est mignonne, d'accord... Mais... Mais...

- Vieux, t'as la mémoire courte. En première année, tu m'as assuré fièrement que, même si elle avait déjà un petit ami, elle était ta cible principale et que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne tombe sous ton charme. Trois mois plus tard, tu as déboulé dans ma chambre en pleurant parce qu'elle t'avait rejeté pour la cinquante-sixième fois depuis le début de tes manœuvres d'approche.

- Je peux pas toujours être aussi awesome, faut pas délirer non plus! Et puis c'est bon, là, j'suis passé à autre chose!

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie! Pas très glorieux...

- Dis donc, le coureur de jupons de cabaret! Ok, toi t'en as eu à la pelle, des copines, mais jamais plus d'une semaine d'affilée. Et je ne te parles pas de ce mignon petit anglais que t'arrêtes pas de mater pendant les récréations...

Francis se rembrunit immédiatement.

- Arrêtez de me charrier avec ça, les gars... Arthur n'est... Pas comme les autres, c'est tout.

- T'as presque l'air amoureux, quand tu dis ça, _mi amigo_!

- Mais non, Nini. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Francis Bonnefoy, le plus grand bourreau des cœurs de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, amoureux pour de vrai? Kesesese, la bonne blague!

Ce fut au tour du français de s'aplatir sur son siège tandis que ses deux compères riaient à gorge déployée. A la vérité, il craignait vraiment d'être tombé amoureux du joli petit anglais aux gros sourcils. Même la pensée que ce dernier serait capable de le maudire ne le dissuadait pas. Avec son caractère solitaire, un peu hautain, rebelle et surtout -il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tard- intimement fragile, Arthur l'avait fasciné dès leur première rencontre, trois ans plus tôt, le jour de la rentrée. Se croyant purement hétéro, à l'époque, il n'avait pas prêté attention à cette impression et s'était contenté de draguer toutes les filles qui croisaient son chemin, comme il en avait déjà l'habitude... à treize ans, il fallait le faire quand même!

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Francis avait été totalement indifférent au jeune anglais. Il avait bien cherché à faire ami-ami, en venant s'asseoir avec lui à la cafétéria, en lui demandant ses notes ou en lui proposant de l'accompagner aux différents événements scolaires. Mais il avait beau se montrer agréable, il n'obtenait en récompense que des paroles vexantes et des regards froids. C'était presque comme si Arthur était allergique à sa présence. Ou à toute présence humaine en générale. Il était toujours le dernier à se choisir un coéquipier aux cours d'éducation sportive, refusait catégoriquement de participer aux fêtes et aux bals qui ne manquaient pourtant pas sur le campus, et ne laissait jamais personne le toucher, en dehors de sa famille. Bref, c'était un solitaire et beaucoup d'élèves aimaient lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Loin de rebuter le français, ce caractère le rendait d'autant plus fascinant à ses yeux. Il semblait avoir un secret à révéler. Un passé sombre? Un problème psychologique? Autre chose? Peu importait, il mourrait d'envie de le percer à jour.

Cette envie se transforma rapidement en defi lorsque Francis se découvrit une attirance pour le sexe masculin. Arthur était la seule personne à ce jour qui parvenait à résister à ses multiples techniques de drague. Et vous connaissez le dicton : "on veut toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir". L'anglais était hors de sa portée, et malgré cela il plaisait de plus en plus au bourreau des cœurs qu'était le jeune français. Comme pour se venger, ce dernier multipliait les aventures, un vrai don Juan. Mais rien ne semblait plus pouvoir ébranler le cœur de Francis, excepté les regards froids que lui lançait son anglais favoris. Depuis, il se contentait de l'admirer de loin et de lui lancer des provocations à tout bout de champs, seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour se faire remarquer de son mystérieux Arthur...

Tout cela, ses deux meilleurs amis le savaient, bien qu'il ne leur ai jamais avoué clairement. Et ils avaient beau le taquiner à ce sujet, ils n'iraient jamais beaucoup plus loin dans les sentiments de leur ami. C'est pourquoi, une fois la crise de fou rire terminée, Gilbert s'empressa de faire dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins délicat que les états sentimentaux de ses camarades.

- Et toi, mon Luddy? Mon petit bruder va-t-il enfin perdre sa virginité, cette année?

Le "petit bruder" ne répondit pas, occupé à faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il se dépêchait de finir son petit déjeuner, histoire de fuir au plus vite les prévisions de l'albinos sur sa situation amoureuse. Ce mutisme ne fut pas au goût de ce dernier puisqu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Aller, tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a personne, dans tout le bahut, qui te plaît juste un tout petit peu? En plus il y a tous les nouveaux, là, et il y en a qui sont sacrément mignons!

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça, le problème, grommela Ludwig en jetant un regard incertain au "coin des nouveaux" comme on appelait fréquemment les trois tables à gauche de la fontaine à eau.

Tous les premières années y étaient réunis, sous l'œil prévenant et discret des professeurs, postés autour. Le grand blond remarqua, entre autre, des jumeaux bruns-roux qui lui tournaient le dos, une créature au sexe indéterminé bien que portant l'uniforme féminin du pensionnat et un petit garçon qui avait probablement sauté plusieurs classes pour se retrouver là.

- Alors c'est quoi, le problème?, demanda Gilbert pour récupérer l'attention de son frère. Tu vas pas me dire que t'espères encore retrouver cette fille?

- J'ai jamais dis que...

- Arrête, tu veux?, le coupa l'albinos en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais très bien que tu veux la revoir. Je te l'ai déjà dis : elle habite en Italie. On ne connait ni son nom, ni son adresse, tout ce que tu as d'elle c'est un vague souvenir qui a réchappé de ta crise d'amnésie et une photo que vous avez prise au carnaval de l'école primaire. Elle avait sept ans, la gamine! Elle doit en avoir le double maintenant. Tu as plus de chances de gagner au loto que de la recroiser un jour!

Lorsque Ludwig se leva de table sans un mot pour apporter son plateau au lavage, Gilbert comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser, ça non! Ça aurait voulut dire qu'il avait tord et il était bien trop awesome pour avoir tord!

Mais tout de même, pourquoi son frère était-il si préoccupé par cet unique souvenir d'avant son accident?

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Alors, on récapitule les objectifs du clubs pour cette année?

Bella hocha la tête, plus concentrée sur la liste que la hongroise et elle venaient de terminer que sur les gaufres au sucre qui refroidissaient dans son assiette. Le brouhaha incessant du réfectoire était une couverture idéale contre tous ceux qui voudraient écouter indiscrètement leur conversation. Bref, la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Numéro un : faire en sorte que personne ne fasse tapisserie au bal de février.

- Ok, confirma la belge.

L'année précédente n'avait pas été une catastrophe dans la mesure où la plupart des gens présents avaient eu le cran de danser avec quelqu'un. Mais cette fois, l'objectif inavoué était surtout de favoriser les couples sur le long terme. Le bal de février était la date rêvée pour vérifier l'avancement de leurs différents projets et statuer sur les priorités pour la fin de l'année.

- Numéro deux : trouver quelqu'un pour Ludwig, Alfred, Toris, Berwald et Rachelle.

- Ok, fit à nouveau la jolie blonde.

Cinq personnes à caser. C'était raisonnable sur un an. Les trop nombreuses tentatives de l'année précédente avaient été de véritable fiascos. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elles s'étaient plantées en essayant de caser "l'adorable shota tout timide" (alias Raivis) avec un grand de dernière année, certes très gentil mais qui avait moyennement apprécié leurs efforts. Cette fois, il fallait absolument qu'elles prennent le temps d'évaluer la situation avant leurs plans de "mettage en couple"...

- Numéro trois : ouvrir les yeux à Arthur, Yao, Gilbert, Heraclès, Sadiq, Lukas et Emil sur leurs situation amoureuse.

- Ok.

Dire que certaines personnes du pensionnat n'acceptaient pas leurs sentiments aurait été un euphémisme. Les sept personnes citées là n'étaient que les priorités. Parfois, Bella avait l'impression qu'elle et ses amies du club étaient les seules capable de voir qui aimait qui. Les filles s'entraînaient des heures durant pour gagner en tact et essayer de prouver aux élèves qu'ils avaient des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ou la réciproque.

- Numéro quatre : se tenir loin du trio psychopathe.

- Ok, grimaça la belge.

Elles avaient essayé, l'année précédente, de trouver quelqu'un pour les deux sœurs d'Ivan, l'une des plus grandes terreurs de l'école. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché... Pour faire simple, elles avaient fini par recevoir des menace de mort de la part du géant russe si elles "ne laissaient pas ses deux sœurs innocentes tranquilles". Quand Ivan vous menace, il ne rigole pas, elles n'avaient donc pas insisté.

- Et enfin, numéro cinq : prendre un max de chez max de photos des nouveaux couples!

- Double-ok!, sourit Bella.

Là, elles étaient bien d'accord! L'album photo du club était vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop vide à leur goût. Cette année, elles allaient devoir se surpasser pour immortaliser les meilleurs moments entre les amoureux! Ça tombait bien d'ailleurs, une ancienne membre qui avait terminé ses études l'année passée leur avait envoyé du matériel qui leur serait certainement très utile...

- Dis, Bella, est-ce que je peux ajouter un numéro six?

- Hum? Et ce serait quoi? Convaincre Berwald de nous aider dans les shippings?

La belge eut un sourire en y pensant. L'élève suédois, bien qu'effrayant, pourrait vraiment leur être d'une aide précieuse avec ses... capacités. Elles lui avaient même demandé des conseils à plusieurs reprises l'année précédente mais il les avaient envoyées balader en leur disant de se débrouiller. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elles avaient compris de son baraguouinage inarticulé...

- Oh, c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi!, s'exclama la hongroise. Mais c'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais parler.

- Bon alors quoi?

Elizaveta marqua une pause, légèrement hésitante.

- Ben... Tu sais... Je pensais qu'il faudrait qu'on résolve la situation entre Antonio et toi...

- Oh... Oui, il y a ça aussi, c'est vrai... Mais c'est bon, c'est pas urgent...

- Bella...

- C'est bon, je t'assure, Eliza! Je peux me débrouiller... (elle marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir) ... Ouais, non, en fait, c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de conseils.

- Tu vois! Bon, alors... On va trouver une solution mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

- Ouais, ben je voudrais bien savoir ce que je veux aussi... C'est fou, je l'aime, je le sais mais... Je ne sais pas...

La belle hongroise aux cheveux châtains se gratta le menton d'un air concentré, signe qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement. Elles se turent quelques instants.

- ... T'as essayé de le chauffer pour voir s'il bandait?

- Parle moins fort! siffla la blonde, un peu paniquée. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois? On est allés aux sources pendant deux jours pendant les vacances. Tu vois le tableau? Lui, moi, presque nus, des bassins d'eau bien chaude, une vue magnifique, deux trois suggestions bien placée quand j'étais dans ses bras...

- Et alors?

- Rien. Il est resté aussi sensible qu'un mur de brique. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas compris mes allusions. Et non, avant que tu le demandes, je n'ai pas été "trop subtile". Pas du tout même. C'est simple, on aurait dit une vraie pute, je recommencerai jamais, c'est trop embarrassant!

- ... Bon, alors peut-être qu'il est juste dans le placard. Ça m'étonnerait pas.

- E-EH? T'es sérieuse? Lui?

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Bella, tu me connais. Mais bon, c'est un peu louche quand même. Tu dois avouer que ça expliquerait tout... Tiens, imagine un peu pour voir?

Bella ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina son espagnol au sang chaud, son corps brûlant comme la braise, ses yeux tendres et aimants, concentrant sa passion sur un autre garçon, un mignon uke un peu chétif mais pas trop, l'embrassant, le cajolant, l'entourant de la chaleur gravée dans son corps par le soleil espagnol... Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur mais ce spectacle mental était... comment dire... captivant. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans rouvrir les yeux. C'était vrai, son petit ami ferait vraiment un bon seme... S'il s'avérait qu'il avait ce genre d'intérêt... Ça restait possible après tout, et ce serait bien son genre de ne pas s'en rendre compte...

- Raaaaaah, c'est tellement compliqué! se lamenta-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie. T'as trop de chance toi! Comment t'as fait pour t'en trouver un gentil, intelligent, poli, attentionné, doué en musique, avec une famille bardée de fric... En fait, il est parfait! Sérieux, tu l'as trouvé où?

- Secret défense, ma belle, rigola Elizaveta. Et il n'est pas si parfait que ça, tu sais. Mais presque, j'avoue! Et fidèle avec ça, tu verrais comment j'ai surpris Sophie à le coller l'autre jour! Il n'a pas eu la moindre réaction! Sophie, par contre, je l'ai bien engueulée, elle recommencera pas, non mais!

Elles sourirent de concert et la cloche sonna. Les haut-parleurs retentirent de la voix profonde de la directrice, ordonnant à tous les élèves de se rendre à l'amphithéâtre pour la réunion d'information. Elles regardèrent discrètement le coin des nouveaux se vider. Le spectacle allait sûrement être amusant...

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Tino pesta pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était sortit du réfectoire. Mais oui! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait retrouver le chemin du dortoir pour récupérer des stylos! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre après ça! Bien sûr... que non!

Bref, le jeune finlandais était perdu. Non seulement il n'avait pas sa trousse, mais en plus il était en retard pour la réunion d'information prévue ce matin. Pas le meilleur moyen de commencer sa scolarité donc. Paniqué et énervé, il courait dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver un retardataire comme lui qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin. Il tourna à gauche, à droite, prit deux escaliers, revint sur ses pas, tourna à nouveau... et là, ce fut le drame. Un mur de béton avait soudainement eu la fantaisie de se mettre sur sa route. En tout cas, c'est la seule explication plausible qui vint à l'esprit de Tino lorsqu'il fut projeté violemment sur le sol, les deux cahiers qu'il avait prit s'échappant de son sac par la même occasion.

Il se redressa et dut attendre d'avoir retrouver un sens de l'équilibre à peu près correct pour fusiller du regard l'obstacle qui s'était mis sur sa route. Il le regretta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas heurté un mur en béton comme il en avait eu l'impression. Il avait simplement foncé dans un géant blond taillé dans le roc avec un visage capable de te geler les veines sur place. Une pure machine à faire peur, dotée d'un regard furieux, couleur glacier, souligné par de fines lunettes de vue. Bref, il avait heurté la personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

L'homme le fixait et Tino n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il aurait bien dit quelque chose pour s'excuser mais ces prunelles bleu glacé le pétrifiaient sur place. Après un instant qui lui parut une éternité, le géant s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, plongeant encore plus profondément dans les yeux bruns et apeurés du petit finlandais qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il voulu calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui lui paraissaient bien trop bruyant sur le moment. Surtout, ne pas bouger, ne pas paniquer. C'était comme avec une abeille : tant que tu restes immobile, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne te piquer. En théorie, en tout cas.

Lentement, l'impassibilité du visage de l'inconnu fit place à une expression... de surprise? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, ses sourcils s'élevèrent sur son front, c'était tout juste s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Voyant cela, Tino se demanda vaguement s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage pour susciter autant d'attention chez cet homme mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question. L'inconnu se leva et lui prit la main pour le remettre sur ses pieds avant de se pencher pour ramasser les deux cahiers éparpillés au sol.

- M-m-merci..., bafouilla Tino les récupérant.

Il s'empressa de les remettre dans son sac, sous l'œil à nouveau impassible du géant blond. Et, s'apercevant qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il ajouta :

- Vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculé! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'étais pressé et je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. J'aurais dût faire plus attention, surtout que vous êtes pas facile à rater! Enfin, je veux pas dire que... Enfin...

- On est 'n r'tard.

Tino se tut brusquement. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il entendait la voix de cet homme pour la première fois et que, honnêtement, elle était aussi profonde qu'il était effrayant, le géant venait de soulever une vérité qui le fit paniquer immédiatement.

- Zut! C'est vrai! L'amphithéâtre! Je ne sais pas où...

- Vi'ns.

Sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il marchait vite et semblait savoir où il allait. Tino avait un peu de mal à suivre mais la grosse main de son guide le tirait en avant avec une douceur étonnante pour sa taille. En s'égarant sur ses vêtements, le finlandais s'aperçut qu'il portait l'uniforme scolaire. Alors, en fait, c'était un élève? Mais quel âge avait-il? Bon, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour lui poser la question... mais tout de même! Il semblait adulte! Un dernière année, peut-être? Oui, sûrement. C'était sûrement ça.

Ils descendirent au premier niveau et sortirent du dortoir. Tino se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant que Luna lui avait bien précisé que l'amphithéâtre était à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Tino n'aperçoive des élèves entrer dans un autre bâtiment qui ressemblait vaguement à un gymnase, vu de loin. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'y rendre.

L'amphithéâtre était probablement l'endroit le plus impressionnant du pensionnat. La grande salle, à l'intérieur, était de forme circulaire, divisée en deux moitiés : un côté scène qui se prolongeait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, renforcé de rideaux et de coulisses cachées à l'arrière, et un côté gradins, lui-même divisé en neuf sections différentes, séparées par des escaliers. Visiblement, les huit premières correspondaient aux huit classes de l'établissement, et la dernière était sans doute réservée aux professeurs.

Tino sentit avec gêne quelques regards se poser sur lui, et plus précisément sur la main que son guide de fortune tenait prisonnière de la sienne. Il voulut lui demander de le lâcher mais fut à nouveau prit de court :

- T'es n'veau?

- Heu... Oui, je suis en première année.

- J' s'is 'n tr'si'me 'nnée. T' t'app'lle Tino, c'est ça?

- Oui, mais comment tu...

- M' c'est Berwald. Et m't'nant t'es m' f'mme. On s' v'it pl's t'rd.

Sur ces mots, il le lâcha et alla s'asseoir dans la troisième section, juste à côté d'un type aux cheveux coiffés en crête qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un coup de poing "amical". Quant à Tino, il resta debout quelques instants, interdit. Ce type qu'il venait de rencontrer l'avait-il bien appelé "sa femme"? Gné? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? L'avait-il prit pour une fille? Non, il portait l'uniforme masculin. Peut-être avait-il mal compris alors? Ça ne serait pas étonnant, vu sa tendance à manger la moitié des syllabes. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire? Il eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva aucune explication à son comportement étrange. Après quelques instants de délibération, il se résolu à aller s'asseoir dans la première section, juste à côté du petit Peter avec qui il partageait son dortoir.

Comme la réunion ne commençait pas encore, Tino se permit d'analyser rapidement les élèves de sa classe. Il remarqua tout d'abord qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Il n'y avait environs qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans chaque section, celle des dernière année étant la plus peuplée, probablement à cause des redoublants. Il remarqua un frère et une sœur, blonds, assis au premier rang. Le garçon fusillait littéralement du regard tous ceux qui osaient avoir l'air de sembler paraître avoir l'idée d'essayer de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Plus loin, vers le milieu, des jumeaux bruns faisaient l'animation en se disputant. D'après ce que Tino comprenait, l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'audace de venir s'asseoir avec l'autre et se faisait maintenant injurier par son frère. Il finit par repartir, tête basse, pour aller chercher la compagnie d'un petit asiatique qui jouait à l'homme-statue, deux rangs plus bas. Celui-ci parut envisager sérieusement l'option de s'enfuir en hurlant mais se contint et demeura impassible quand l'indésirable commença à babiller à côté de lui. Pour finir, trois filles, une blonde et deux brunes, discutaient avec animation, assises au dernier rang.

Le petit finlandais ne put pousser plus loin ses observations. Luna venait tout juste d'entrer sur la scène. Pour l'occasion, elle avait mit un ensemble strict et sérieux de couleur bleu nuit. Elle tapota son micro, peut-être pour attirer l'attention des nombreux élèves qui discutaient sur les gradins. Cela n'ayant eu aucun effet, elle demanda le silence, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de lâcher un soupir découragé. Elle finit par lancer un regard pitoyable à un élève de troisième année, un gars blond et musclé parmi les seuls à ne pas chahuter. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air entendu, se leva, ouvrit la bouche et...

- LA FERME, TOUT LE MONDE! CA FAIT TROIS FOIS QUE LA CO-DIRECTRICE ESSAIE DE PARLER ALORS FERMEZ-LA ET ECOUTEZ, BANDE DE BONS A RIEN!

Il avait hurlé si fort que les murs de l'amphithéâtre s'étaient mis à trembler. La plupart des élèves présents sentirent leurs oreilles siffler et quelques uns hurlèrent de peur. L'annonce avait eu l'effet escompté, plus personne n'osait parler après ça. Luna s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

- Merci de ton intervention Ludwig. Les autres, j'aimerais que vous reteniez la leçon, pour une fois. Tous les ans c'est pareil, ça devient lourd.

Les élèves visés (la plupart en tout cas) se frottèrent la tête d'un air gêné.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire : élèves de toutes les classes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année au pensionnat Hetako!

Deux ou trois applaudissements retentirent avant de s'éteindre immédiatement. Luna poursuivit, gênée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

- Heu, oui, alors... Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, je suis Luna Chrones, la co-directrice de cet établissement. Je suis également le professeur de CDP de toutes les classes. Non, baissez vos mains, gardez vos questions pour la fin, s'il vous plaît.

Quatre mains se baissèrent simultanément. Les autres restèrent un peu en l'air avant de retomber. Luna poursuivit.

- Afin de familiariser les nouveaux (elle gratifia la première section d'un grand sourire plein de chaleur), je vais commencer par vous présenter notre établissement et les règles qui le régissent. A la fin de cette réunion, vous pourrez aller déjeuner, en compagnie de vos nouveaux camarades de classe, puis vous passerez deux heures avec vos professeurs, que je vais d'ailleurs vous présenter.

Elle ménagea une petite pause avant d'appeler tous les professeurs, un à un, indiquant leur nom et leur matière tandis qu'ils la rejoignaient sur scène.

Mme. Kirkland était le professeur d'anglais. Elle était le professeur principal des deuxième année ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire. D'âge moyen avec peu de rides, elle avait de charmants yeux verts et des cheveux d'un blond-roux chatoyant, retenus en chignon. Son visage était sérieux, légèrement fermé, mais gardait une certaine malice dans ses mimiques.

M. Beilschmidt, deuxième appelé, était professeur de géographie et professeur principal des troisièmes année. Ses cheveux étaient blond platine et tombaient, raides, derrière sa nuque. Il n'y avait pas la moindre expression sur son visage pâle, si ce n'est un certain agacement. Visiblement, cette réunion ne l'enchantait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva sur scène, un petit malin de quatrième année crut drôle de hurler quelque chose en allemand, ce à quoi le professeur ne répondit pas.

Mme. Bonnefoy, professeur de littérature, fut la troisième à être appelée. Elle était le professeur principal des quatrième année et prenait visiblement son rôle à cœur vu qu'elle lança un regard meurtrier au petit drôle qui s'était fait remarquer quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré cela, elle avait des traits extrêmement doux, bien qu'assurés. Ses cheveux blond cendrés battaient dans son dos, retenus en arrière par un serre-tête brun.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mme. Hassan, professeur de mathématiques, de faire son entrée. La jeune femme égyptienne était le professeur principal des cinquième année. Elle réagissait aussi peu que M. Beilschmidt et se contenta de scruter la foule d'élèves en soupirant.

M. Bondvik, cinquième appelé, était le professeur d'SVT. Professeur principal des sixième année, il marchait avec précaution, un dossier serré contre sa poitrine, avant de prendre place et de sourire gentiment à l'assemblée. Il avait une peau blanche et des cheveux très pâles et qui paraissaient presque gris dans la lumière des lampes électriques.

Le suivant, M. Carriedo, professeur de physique-chimie, était tout son contraire. Il grimpa fièrement sur la scène, le sourire assuré de celui qui aime être au centre de l'attention fiché sur ses lèvres. C'était le professeur principal des septième année. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs en bataille et sa peau bronzée lui donnaient l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il salua les élèves à tour de bras avant de prendre place aux côtés des autres professeurs, blasés de son attitude.

Mme. Karpusi, septième sur la liste, enseignait la philosophie et s'occupait de la classe des dernière année. Elle avait, sur le visage, à la fois la gentillesse de Mme. Bonnefoy et le mystère de Mme. Hassan. Elle fit un petit coucou aux élèves, les scrutant de ses beaux yeux de biche verts. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient joliment retenus en une queue de cheval basse.

M. Edervari, professeur de sport sans classe assignée, arriva sur scène avec une lueure amusée dans le regard. Tout en lui, depuis ses courts cheveux châtains clair attachés en catogan derrière sa nuque jusqu'à sa posture fière et arrogante défiait quiconque de se mesurer à lui. On sentait tout de suite qu'il en attendrait beaucoup de ses élèves.

Mme. Jones, enfin, était professeur de musique et d'art plastique et n'avait pas non plus été assignée à une classe. La jeune femme au teint sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs semblait sortir tout droit d'une réserve amérindienne. Néanmoins elle s'exprimait dans un anglais parfait.

- Et pour finir, termina Luna. Je vous présente à tous votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire qui remplacera Melle. Tyr à partir d'aujourd'hui et sera le professeur principal des première année. Chers élèves, voici M. Vargas.

Romulus grimpa sur la scène en faisant un petit clin d'œil à ses fils et alla se poster à côté de ses collègues.

Après quelques instants de répit, la co-directrice reprit la parole en souriant plus largement encore.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, laissez-moi vous expliquer, chers nouveaux élèves qui venez d'arriver, pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Un murmure amusé parcourut tous les rangs, sauf ceux des nouveaux. Luna attendit que le calme revienne pour poursuivre.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez au sujet de cet endroit. Mr. Vargas qui vient d'arriver n'en sait d'ailleurs pas plus que vous.

Un "Quoi?" outragé salua sa remarque, suivis de quelques rires.

- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais nous avons, ici, des critères de sélection très particuliers. Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est ni grâce à l'argent, ni grâce à vos résultats scolaire. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que quelque chose en vous diffère des autres jeunes de votre âge. Et vous êtes ici pour que nous puissions découvrir quel est ce talent...

* * *

.

.

Alors? Vous êtes toujours là? Ça vous a plut? ^^

J'aimerai remercier toutes celles qui ont lu, followé, favorité et/ou reviewé le chapitre précédent (c'est pas du français mais on s'en fout). Je vous adore toutes! (Ou "tous" si un rarissime lecteur de sexe masculin a osé cliqué sur ma fic)

Ça vous dis de jouer à un jeu? Si vous arrivez à deviner les pouvoirs des personnages (certains en ont un, d'autres en ont deux) avant que la fanfic ne les révèle, je vous offre un OS sur le thème et le couple de votre choix! ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le reste du discours de "bienvenue" de Luna, un peu de Romulus vu qu'il est très apprécié apparemment, et quelques tentatives de sociabilisation dans la classe des première année!

Et si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, je vous adore plus que tout au monde et je vous dis : à dans deux semaines! Bye~!


	3. Comme si ça suffisait pas

Youhou! Ça va? Voilà la suite!

Bon, je suis moins contente de ce chapitre que du reste mais je pouvais pas y couper. Fallait bien mettre des explications à un moment ou à un autre alors bon, voilà...

Avant qu'on demande : le pouvoir que j'ai mis à Romulus est bel et bien un pouvoir qui se trouvait dans la liste originale du forum dont je réutilise le contexte. Je ne suis pas sûre de considérer ça comme un pouvoir, mais bon, à vous de voir!

Bonne lecture et désolée pour le manque de trucs intéressants!

.

.

* * *

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence de la part des nouveaux. Soit ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire la co-directrice, soit ils avaient compris et préféraient se faire discret. Luna attendit quelques instants, histoire de laisser les mots faire leur effet avant de continuer :

- Chaque élève présent ici possède une ou plusieurs capacités qu'on pourrait qualifier de "surnaturelle". Je sais, ça paraît fou mais c'est comme ça. Ces capacités se manifestent généralement au début de la puberté, c'est pourquoi nous avons créé ce pensionnat afin de vous aider à faire avec dans la vie de tous les jours car, mal utilisées, ces capacités peuvent être aussi dangereuses pour vous que pour les autres. Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué des choses étranges autour d'eux depuis un certains temps. Tenez, quelqu'un ici voudrait en parler?

Personne ne se manifesta et Luna soupira. Chaque année, elle espérait un volontaire parmi les nouveaux, et chaque année, personne ne se proposait. Finalement, elle se tourna vers le reste des élèves et une main se leva avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-_ Me! Me! I'm the hero! I'll show them!_

- Non, merci Alfred mais on va laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord?

Ledit Alfred se mit à bouder et Luna balaya les autres élèves du regard. Elle savait que l'américain voulait bien faire mais il avait justement tendance à en faire un peu trop et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir dépenser plus d'argent en travaux de rénovation. Le choix était difficile. Il fallait quelque chose d'assez visuel, d'impressionnant pour qu'ils comprennent jusqu'où cela pouvait aller...

- Gilbert, tiens! Puisque tu veux te faire remarquer, montre nous ce que tu peux faire, toi!

Un albinos de quatrième année (le même que celui qui avait crié quelque chose en allemand dix minutes plus tôt), assis au dernier rang entre un blond et un brun qui ricanaient ouvertement, se leva en déclarant d'un voix tonitruante que le "AWESOME GILBERT" allait leur montrer l'étendu de son pouvoir. Il ferma les yeux et soudain... disparut.

Il y eu un silence.

Puis les dix élèves de première année se mirent à crier de panique tous en même temps en le voyant réapparaître sur scène. Satisfait, Gilbert salua la foule et fit un clin d'œil à ses deux compères. Et le spectacle n'était pas fini.

La peau de l'albinos de couvrit en quelques secondes d'un épais pelage blanc. Ses yeux noircirent, ses oreilles s'étirèrent, son ossature changea rapidement et, quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'était plus un jeune garçon qui se tenait sur scène mais un grand loup blanc qui poussa un long cris à faire frissonner les plus courageux. Des exclamations effrayées s'élevaient chez les première année tandis que tous les autres élèves applaudissaient la prestation de leur camarade. Luna attendit qu'un calme relatif revienne avant de reprendre la parole :

- Merci, Gilbert, tu les as bien impressionnés. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

D'après le ton qu'elle avait pris, c'était plus un ordre qu'une autorisation. Le loup la regarda quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux avant de se retransformer et de retourner s'asseoir entre ses deux amis qui le félicitèrent en lui tapant dans le dos. Luna poursuivit en direction des nouveaux qui semblaient maintenant tous plus terrorisés les uns que les autres.

- Bien, après cette magnifique prestation, que dire de plus? Je vous rassure, tous les "pouvoirs" ne sont pas aussi spectaculaire. Certains sont plus d'ordre mental. Vous aussi avez au moins une de ces capacités en vous.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Les élèves de première année semblaient atterrés. Une des filles paraissait même sur le point de pleurer. Luna n'aimait jamais ce moment du discours. L'année dernière, un petit gars letton qui tremblait déjà rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer dans une école internationale s'était tout bonnement évanouis en apprenant la vrai nature de l'établissement. Elle savait qu'apprendre de but en blanc leurs capacités était très effrayant pour les nouveaux. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle leur expliquait en présence de tout le reste de l'école. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir entourés, de comprendre qu'ils étaient nombreux à partager cette particularité.

Luna attendit une minute ou deux que les plus secoués se calment un peu. Les autres classes s'impatientaient mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle balaya ensuite les nouveaux du regard et s'arrêta sur l'asiatique-statue.

- Dis-moi, toi? Aime-tu l'origami?

- Beaucoup, Luna-sensei, répondit-il poliment en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher à quel point il était gêné.

- Appelle-moi Luna. Tu en fais beaucoup, dis-moi?

- Ou... Oui, Luna-sens... Luna.

- Ah, et ils ne te paraissent pas... différents, c'est derniers temps?

Il la fixa un long moment avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite grenouille en origami. A peine l'eût-il en main qu'elle se mit à sauter toute seule sur ses genoux et ses épaules. Luna observait ce spectacle avec un petit sourire alors que tous les autres élèves et professeurs se dévissaient le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Elle est comme ça depuis trois semaines, expliqua le garçon avec une pointe d'inquiétude. J'étais sur l'ordinateur et, elle s'est mise à sauter vers moi, toute seule.

L'italien assis à côté de lui éclata de rire en disant qu'elle était trop mignonne et très bien faite. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la grenouille lui grimpa sur la tête et tous le monde se mit à rire.

- As-tu essayé de la contrôler?, demanda Luna.

- Euh... Eh bien... Je...

Et le japonais se lança dans un baragouinage inaudible comme s'il discutait avec lui-même. Visiblement, il détestait prendre la parole devant tout le monde, et plus encore expliquer si oui ou non il avait essayé de contrôler un bout de papier plié en forme de grenouille. Déjà, à ce moment, il pensait qu'elle était maudite ou quelque chose comme ça, pas qu'elle bougeait grâce, ou plutôt à cause de lui.

Luna lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Essaie de lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux sans lui parler.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le japonais tendit la main vers l'origami qui sautillait sur la tête de son voisin. La grenouille vint gentiment se loger dans sa paume. Les autres élèves de la première sections jouaient des pieds et des mains pour voir ce petit miracle. Gêné par toute cette attention, le garçon remit sa création dans sa poche et reprit son rôle d'homme-statue. Entre temps, Luna s'était dirigée vers le petit garçon assis à côté de Tino, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans.

- Peter, c'est ça?, fit-elle.

- Oui?

- Quel âge as-tu?

- T... Treize ans mademoiselle.

La moitié des élèves dans la salle poussèrent des cris d'incompréhension. L'autre moitié éclata de rire, croyant sûrement à une blague. Peter rougit de honte et se renfonça sur son siège.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si jeune?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Luna le regarda fixement, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- L'année dernière, je me suis réveillé comme ça. Et je... Je sais pas comment revenir à la normale...

Peter semblait au bord des larmes et Tino, assis juste à côté, ne résista pas plus de trois secondes avant de lui faire un gros câlin pour le consoler. Le petit ne se dégagea pas. Luna lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec compassion avant de retourner sur scène pour terminer sa présentation.

- Vous voyez? Chacun ici possède un ou plusieurs "pouvoirs". Certains d'entre vous ne s'en sont sûrement même pas encore rendus compte. Pour ceux qui sont dans ce cas-là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous découvrirez très rapidement ce qui fait votre différence.

Elle leur laissa quelques instants de répit, le temps pour la première section de digérer la nouvelle alors que le reste de l'assemblée attendait plus ou moins patiemment que ça se passe.

- C'est à ça que sert le cours de CDP : Contrôle et Développement des Pouvoirs. Je serais là à chaque instant pour vous aider à vivre avec vos capacités en train de se réveiller. Si vous avez des questions, maintenant, je suis toute ouïe.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent chez les nouveaux.

- Pourquoi le pensionnat est-il coupé de l'extérieur?, fit une brunette au dernier rang.

- Ah! Il y en a une qui a lu les brochures! C'est parce que, à l'adolescence, la plupart des pouvoirs sont instables et hors de contrôle. Ils peuvent se manifester à la moindre émotion un peu importante et cela peut être très dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il est interdit de sortir du pensionnat avant la fin de la scolarité. Nous organisons bien des voyages, de temps en temps, pour ceux qui arrivent le mieux à se gérer mais, en général, nous sommes coupés du monde. Cependant, l'enceinte de l'établissement comprend de nombreuses infrastructures qui n'ont rien à envier à une vraie ville! Il y a des magasins, des cafés, un cinéma, une salle de bal, une salle de concert et même une station thermale dans les montagnes pas loin.

- Mais il y a des gens dans cette ville?, fit l'italien bavard.

- Oui, d'anciens élèves qui ont choisi de rester ici à la fin de leurs études pour la plupart.

- Alors... Tous les gens à l'intérieur des barrières ont un pouvoir?, demanda timidement la gamine blonde assise avec son frère.

- Oui, même les professeurs.

- Et vous, madame? C'est quoi, genre, votre pouvoir?

Luna se tut un instant. Elle essayait de peser ses mots pour faire une réponse simple. La plupart des nouveaux élèves mettaient beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre la complexité de certaines capacités.

- Je suis un détecteur, dit-elle finalement. Je peux savoir qui a un pouvoir et en quoi il consiste. Au fait, Feliks, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça?

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dénommé Feliks que la plupart prenaient pour une fille à cause de l'uniforme _féminin_ qu'il portait. Certains se mirent à rire.

- Ben, l'uniforme des garçon est, genre, totalement pas mignon!

- Bon, laisse ça, on en reparlera plus tard.

Elle soupira, vérifia que plus personne ne levait la main, jeta un regard aux notes qu'elle avait préparé et poursuivit :

- Donc voilà pour la présentation de notre pensionnat. Je vais maintenant énoncer les quelques règles de vie qui régissent cet endroit, histoire de mettre les nouveaux au courant et de rafraîchir la mémoire des habitués.

Un soupir las parcourut l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre.

- Je sais, je sais, croyez-moi, ça ne plaît à personne mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, les jeunes, on écoute et on se tait, ok? sourit-elle.

Le silence s'installa. Tout le monde faisait plus ou moins semblant d'écouter mais tout resta calme. Pas mal d'élèves sortirent leurs téléphone portables pour passer le temps.

- Bien. Première règle : interdiction formelle d'utiliser son pouvoir pour nuire à quelqu'un. C'est valable partout sur le campus, et même en dehors du pensionnat. Si vous voulez régler des comptes, faites plutôt ça à l'ancienne, et de préférence là où il n'y aura pas de dégât collatéral, merci. Le mieux, serait de ne pas vous battre du tout, mais bon, on est réalistes ici.

Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à un élève de cinquième année, un grand gaillard aux cheveux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient gris, assis entre deux filles qui semblaient être ses sœurs. Ce dernier la gratifia, en retour, d'un sourire innocents qui semblait dire "tu peux me regarder comme ça autant que tu veux mais ça changera rien".

- Seconde règle! Continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Il est strictement interdit d'avoir en sa possession de la drogue, de l'alcool, des cigarettes ou des armes, blanches ou à feu. Ivan, baisse ta main. Oui, les objets pouvant être utilisés comme massue sont considérés comme des armes, tuyaux et robinets compris. Et non, pour la dernière fois, ni toi ni ta sœur ne récupérerez ni la pioche ni le couteau, c'est bien clair?

Elle soupira avec lassitude tandis que l'élève qu'elle visait, Ivan apparemment, baissait sa main et émettait un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme "kol kol kol".

- Cet endroit est non-fumeur, je rappelle donc que les nouveaux sont supposés êtres indépendant de ce côté-là. Enfin, à votre âge, on est pas sensé prendre ce genre de chose. On a bien eu des cas difficiles, mais l'infirmière s'y connaît en cure de désintoxication. Pour tout problème médicale, voyez avec elle. On ne vend aucun de ces produits sur le campus, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là. Normalement.

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot en fixant d'un œil noir Gilbert et ses deux compères qui pouffaient de rire, assis au dernier rang, et lança un autre regard entendu à un mec de cinquième année avec des cheveux en crête, une écharpe rayée et une cicatrice sur le front. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un fauteur de trouble mais la co-directrice ne s'y trompait pas. Elle avait surpris ce gars à vendre de la drogue à ses camarades une fois, et si elle ne l'y avait plus repris, elle se méfiait encore.

- Troisième règle : après vingt-deux heures, vous êtes TOUS supposés être dans vos chambres. Peu importe ce que vous y faites mais on ne traîne pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, sinon, gare à vous! Autre chose : vous êtes sensés dormir dans la chambre qui vous est attribuée. Pas de pyjama-party ou je-ne-sais-quoi-de-pas-net.

Le ton de la jeune femme se radoucit brusquement lorsqu'elle poursuivit avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Cependant, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous sommes réalistes, ici. Vous êtes des ados, en pleine crise hormonale pour la plupart d'entre vous, je suis donc consciente que beaucoup vont enfreindre cette règle au cours de l'année. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'inspection des chambres à la nuit tombée. Je vous demande juste de faire mine de rien. Si l'envie vous prend de faire des cabrioles, c'est votre problème alors n'allez pas vous vanter de vos exploits personnels. Et laissez les autres dormir tranquillement, s'il-vous-plaît. Je rappelle également que le viol c'est mal, alors pas de ça ici! On ne rigolera pas avec ça, je vous préviens tout de suite.

Le brouhaha de gloussements et de ricanements qui avait débuté au début de cette tirade se calma à ces mots...

- Ah, j'oubliais! L'infirmière prescrit la pilule à toute celles qui viendront la réclamer. Et elle distribue des préservatifs. Gratuitement.

... Pour reprendre immédiatement dans une cacophonie d'éclats de rire. Les plus ingénus des élèves se contentèrent de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Luna attendit que le silence revienne avant de poursuivre ses explications.

- Voilà, c'était les trois règles principales. A celles-là s'ajoutent des règles classiques de tout bon pensionnat : on ne sèche pas les cours, on porte son uniforme en classe, on ne s'aventure pas seul sur le campus en semaine et on ne se promène pas nu en dehors des douches. Francis, c'est pour toi que je dis ça, ok?

Le dénommé Francis, le garçon blond du trio que la jeune femme fixait plus tôt, haussa les épaules avec classe avant de reporter son attention sur le décolleté de sa voisine de droite, sous l'œil hilare de ses deux compères. Ladite voisine, une jolie rousse de cinquième année, en remarquant ce qu'il faisait, lui mit une magnifique claque et échangea sa place avec un autre garçon assis à côté d'elle, probablement son frère vu la couleur de cheveux flamboyante qu'ils partageaient. Francis se frotta la joue en grimaçant tandis qu'un autre garçon, un blond ébouriffé à quatre rangées de sourcils qui s'était amusé à passer une cape noire par-dessus son uniforme, lui envoyait deux-trois insultes bien senties avec un pur accent British

Ce genre de scène devait être habituelle car Luna ne releva même pas et regarda sa montre.

- Bon... Il est onze heure et demi et... je crois que nous avons terminé. Je vous invite donc tous à aller vous promener un peu, visiter l'établissement et rencontrer vos nouveaux camarades. Il est interdit d'aller en ville mais vous pouvez déjà aller voir la cour de récréation, la bibliothèque et le foyer. Le réfectoire ouvrira à midi et vous avez rendez-vous à quatorze heure avec vos professeurs principaux. La liste des salles du rendez-vous sera affichée dans la cour et ce sera aussi écrit sur les portes, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver. Merci, à tous pour votre attention et je vous souhaite une dernière fois une bonne année scolaire au pensionnat Hetako!

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Luna! Luna! _Signorita_ Luna! Attendez!

La co-directrice se retourna pour trouver un certain professeur italien qui lui courrait après. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour lui laisser le temps de la rejoindre, dissimulant un sourire derrière sa main.

- Oui? Mr. Vargas? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, je vous poursuis simplement parce que j'adore courir, ironisa-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sérieusement, se reprit-il, j'ai l'impression que vous avez oublié d'indiquer deux ou trois informations dans la proposition d'emploi que vous m'avez envoyé...

- Ah? C'est-à-dire?

Romulus la regarda de travers tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- C'est-à-dire que je m'attendais à travailler dans un lycée renommé, pas à l'académie des X-men.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que nous étions chez les X-men. Ils ont certainement plus de revenus que nous.

Romulus ne releva pas. Luna le regardait en souriant. Elle était devenue bonne psychologue à force de fréquenter des ados et savait pertinemment que l'homme en face d'elle essayait de cacher sa peur dernière son air agacé.

- Je n'ai jamais remarqué le moindre phénomène étrange autour de moi, ni autour de mes jumeaux. En d'autres mots, nous n'avons rien à faire ici.

- Seriez-vous en train de démissionner avant même d'avoir commencer les cours?

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard acquiesçait.

- Bon, très bien, vous êtes libre.

Elle se retourna et repris sa route, le laissant déconcerté par son soudain accord. Il la rattrapa, incertain.

- Euh... Comment ça?

- Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semblera. En revanche, vos fils restent ici.

- Comment?, s'indigna-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux en amande dans l'ambre de son regard.

- Laissez-moi être franche avec vous, reprit-elle avec douceur et délicatesse. Bien que cela me dérangerait de rappeler notre ancien professeur d'Histoire sachant à quel point elle aime son travail au café qu'elle a ouvert en ville, vous n'êtes pas indispensable au fonctionnement du pensionnat. Votre pouvoir est loin d'être dangereux, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Vous pourriez très bien partir et vivre votre vie sans jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Vos fils, en revanche, ont chacun deux pouvoirs qui pourraient créer la panique si on les voit les utiliser en public, sans parler du choc moral s'ils n'y sont pas préparés. C'est pourquoi ils doivent rester ici.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de partir.

- C'est vrai. Mais si vous aimez vos enfants, vous comprendrez qu'ils sont mieux ici que nulle part ailleurs. D'autant plus, je crois savoir que vous avez du mal à vous trouver un emploi stable, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait terrible que vous et vos fils finissent à la rue...

Romulus ne répondit rien, troublé. Il pensa aux nombreux prêts qu'il devait rembourser et qu'il avait caché aux jumeaux, aux appartements de plus en plus petits, à tous ces renvois. Quelques années de ce travail lui permettrait de rembourser toutes ses dettes. Il avait peur de cet endroit et des surprises qu'il lui réservait, mais peut-être valait-il mieux rester, le temps d'avoir réglé deux ou trois problèmes. Luna prit son silence pour un assentiment.

- J'imagine, que la discussion est close?, s'enquit-elle.

- Eh bien... Je suppose.

- Bon.

Elle commença à repartir mais le professeur la rattrapa.

- Je peux juste vous poser une question, _mia bella_?

- Je vous en prie.

- Quel est ce pouvoir dont vous me parliez?

- C'est plus une capacité qu'un pouvoir...

- Dîtes toujours.

- On appelle ça, être un théosexué.

- Euh? Hein?

- Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est considéré comme un pouvoir. Cela veut juste dire que vos capacités au lit sont très supérieures à la moyenne, sans raison apparente. Mais _vraiment_ supérieures. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je suppose...

- Sérieusement?! Dites, vous voulez pas qu'on aille vérifier ça dans ma ch...

Et une baffe pour monsieur Vargas! Une!

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

La demi-heure passa très rapidement, si bien que les nouveaux, qui restaient agglutinés comme des grains de riz dans un onigiri, n'eurent pas grand-chose à visiter. Le groupe s'était simplement posté dans la cour de récréation, non loin de la porte de la cafétéria, et attendait l'ouverture de cette dernière dans un silence quasi-religieux, à peine troublé par les "vee~" répétitifs d'un certain italien. Comme si être nouveaux dans une école ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que ce soit dans une école pour phénomènes. Le discourt de la directrice faisait planer une appréhension lourde sur leurs épaules, et personne n'osait s'éloigner de sa classe. La plupart, s'il étaient bien conscients des nombreux regards posés sur eux, faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Les joies de l'intégration...

Ailleurs dans la cour, on jouait à celui-qui-juge-le-mieux. En groupe de deux à six, les élèves ne quittaient pas leurs nouveaux camarades des yeux. Il y avait des paris sur quel genre de pouvoir aurait l'un ou l'autre, sur l'origine exacte ou le niveau scolaire. Les filles du "club de shipping" brouillonnaient frénétiquement en se demandant avec qui chacun des nouveaux irait le mieux. Et certains évaluaient le rapport "beauté/accessibilité" chez leurs nouvelles cibles potentielles. Bref, les suppositions allaient bon train et pas toujours dans le bon sens...

Le Bad Touch Trio était en pleine examen de la nouvelle classe, adossés à un mur. Ludwig était avec eux, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire en attendant le déjeuner. Et puis, la mauvaise humeur matinale passée, il trouvait ça assez amusant d'écouter passivement son frère lui chercher une fille potable dans le groupe.

- La petite blonde. Si. Si, si, si, elle est mignonne! Choupinette et toute timide, dans le genre petite princesse en détresse.

- Trop jeune, rétorqua Francis. Et vu comment le gars, là, lui tourne autour, elle doit pas être si naïve que ça...

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est _muy linda_, affirma Antonio après avoir vérifié que Bella était trop loin pour entendre.

- Bon ok... L'asiatique, alors? La jolie avec les fleurs roses.

- Il y a qu'une seule fille asiatique dans le groupe...

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal..., reconnut Francis. Mais elle manque de formes. Pas vrai Lulu?

Ludwig émis un son proche du grognement pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'avis.

- Vous voyez, il est d'accord!

- N'importe quoi.

- Bon, bon, bon... Et celle-là, la latino? Elle est jeune mais elle est bien proportionnée, elle. Et j'aime bien son bronzage.

- Hum? ... _Espera, chicos_! Je crois que je la connais...

_- Was_?

- Si, si, attendez, je sais que je l'ai déjà vue... Ah, mais oui! Je me rappelle, c'est ma cousine, Faustina, celle dont je vous avais parlé, qui habite au Brésil!

- Ah, oui! La gamine sur les photos de quand t'étais petit, avec ton frère et toi? La vache, elle a changé!

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'avais pas reconnue!

- Alors elle a un pouvoir elle aussi?

- Ben, après tout, c'est courant dans une famille. Avec le nombre de fratries et de cousins qu'il y a ici...

- Bon, vous venez? Je vais vous la présenter!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les quatre garçon marchèrent tranquillement vers le groupe des nouveaux, toute réserve anéantie par le lien de parenté. Antonio avançait en tête et attrapa sa cousine par derrière alors qu'elle essayait d'établir un semblant de communication avec le frère de la petite blonde. Elle hurla et envoya son pied dans les parties intimes de son agresseur (réflexe purement féminin) qui la lâcha dans un grognement de douleur et tomba au sol (une minute de silence pour la mort de sa virilité, paix à son âme...). Il geignit un petit moment, plié en deux, avant de se relever difficilement pour essayer de s'expliquer. Il y eu deux ou trois échanges de cris, tant en espagnol qu'en portugais, et soudain, les cousins se tombèrent dans les bras en riant de joie. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, on les comprend!

Les avis de l'assistance étaient mitigés. Certains s'en fichaient comme de leur première chemise, d'autres se posaient visiblement trop de questions, et les derniers semblaient avoir envie de participer aux réjouissance, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait. Ludwig attendait juste que ça passe lorsqu'une main agrippa sa chemise pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna, baissa les yeux... et se pétrifia.

Deux grands yeux d'or étaient fixés sur lui, débordant d'innocence et de joie de vivre...

Des cheveux bruns-roux, lisses et soyeux, ponctués d'une mèche unique qui partait en une boucle adorable du côté gauche de sa tête...

Une peau de crème légèrement dorée par le soleil...

Des lèvres souriantes et rosées...

C'était Elle.

Le portrait craché de la fillette sur l'image qu'il avait gardé.

Une seconde plus tard, le charme se rompit. Ludwig constata rapidement que cette personne dont la main agrippait toujours sa chemise n'était pas une fille. Ce n'était pas Elle... C'était un jeune garçon. Un première année. Qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Décidément, il fallait qu'il se calme...

Mais ces yeux, ces cheveux, cette boucle, personne ne pouvait avoir les mêmes!

Mais... il en avait bien la preuve, en face de lui...

Peut-être était-ce bien une fille?

Non, c'était visiblement un garçon.

Mais, et si il avait un lien de parenté avec elle? C'était possible après tout! Ils se ressemblaient tant!

Non, il devait y avoir des tonnes d'italiens avec des yeux dorés et des cheveux comme les siens. Il n'était pas un spécialiste ethnique après tout.

Mais... Mais...

- Mais quoi, à la fin!, lâcha le blond à voix haute, comme à chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Il avait pris un visage si effrayant que le petit brun lâcha immédiatement son haut, des larmes de terreur dans les yeux.

- D... Désoléééé! Je voulais pas! J'ai rien fais! Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre! Pardon! Pardooooon!

Ludwig mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était lui qui effrayait tant le jeune italien et reprit rapidement une expression normale pour essayer de le calmer, ce qui marcha moyennement.

- Désolé, c'est pas contre toi. J'ai cru que... Hum? Mais tu ne serais pas l'un des fils du nouveau prof d'Histoire?

- Ah? Si, si, c'est ça. Je suis Feliciano._ P... Piacere di conoscerti_!, sourit le plus jeune malgré quelques tremblements résiduels qui ne tardèrent pas à cesser.

- Heu... Ok, comme tu dis... Moi c'est Ludwig.

- Ludwig..., répéta doucement l'italien.

Son sourire parut devenir plus sincère alors que la peur qu'il lui avait d'abord inspiré disparaissait.

- Ludwig, dit-il encore. C'est un joli nom!

- Ah, heu, merci.

Ils se turent tous deux. Ils se regardaient, se jugeaient des yeux, comme une gêne et une légère rougeur installées sur le visage de l'un et de l'autre. Ils auraient put rester comme ça un moment si Romano ne les avait pas aperçu. Un signal d'alarme s'alluma brusquement dans le cerveau de l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Feli!_ Vieni qui, adesso!_

- Ah? _Si, fratello?_

Feliciano s'empressa de revenir auprès de son frère qui lui agrippa le bras fermement, comme pour l'empêcher d'y retourner.

- T'approche pas de lui, crétin.

- Ve? Pourquoi? Il a rien fait? Bon, il crie un peu mais...

- Je m'en fiche, t'approches pas de lui. Il m'inspire pas du tout confiance, ce gars-là.

Feliciano ne répondit pas. Plus loin, Ludwig parlait avec son frère, le regard dans le vague. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de l'italien...

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Hey, guyyyyyys!

Le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers le nouveau venu. C'était un jeune américain aux cheveux entre le blond et le châtain clair qui semblait tenir quelque chose d'invisible dans sa main. Ce quelque chose semblait d'ailleurs se débattre mais il n'en avait cure.

- Je suis Alfred Jones, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, et je suis the HERO de cette école, alors si vous avez le moindre problème, faut venir me voir, d'accord?

Léger hochement de tête général. Satisfait, Alfred attrapa de sa main libre la chose invisible qui se débattait toujours et la poussa devant lui. Les élèves les plus proches purent entendre une petite voix à peine plus bruyante qu'un murmure et qui ne semblait pas appartenir à l'Américain, disant :

- Alfred, s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi!

Mais ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre et se contenta d'éclater de rire sans la moindre raison.

- Alors le truc que vous voyez pas, là, c'est mon frère. Dis bonjour Mathew!

- Alfred, ça sert à rien...

- Aller!

Soupirs de la part de la chose invisible. Une forme se traça lentement dans l'air, à peine discernable. Un jeune garçon qui ressemblait énormément à Alfred leur fit signe d'une main transparente.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre école, dit-t-il doucement. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien...

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il disparut à nouveau. Son frère fit la moue quelques secondes et le lâcha. On entendit des bruits de pas, puis plus rien.

- Mattie est un peu timide, expliqua Alfred, un sourire de benêt collé sur la figure. Pas comme moi! Heureusement qu'il a son héro de grand frère pour l'aider, hein! Enfin, bref... En tant que super-président du super-club de super-aide aux étudiant, je veux m'assurer que vous arriverez tous à vous intégrer. Et la première étape c'est... On se disperse! Allez voir les autres et faites vous des amis! Je ne veux voir personne tout seul!

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements. Les élèves venaient quand même de voir un mec invisible et timide leur souhaiter la bienvenue, alors l'intégration, pour l'instant... Finalement, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il y eu du mouvement : Antonio prit Faustina par la main pour aller lui présenter sa petite amie, vite suivi par ses deux amis et Ludwig. Feliciano partit à leur suite sans écouter les grognements de son frère qui venait avec lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'approcher du grand blond. Mei alla rejoindre Elizaveta pour parler Yaoi. Vash et Lili s'éloignèrent en direction d'un gars brun avec des lunettes, une mèche rebelle et un grain de beauté, qui lisait tranquillement sur un banc non loin, et firent mine de lui dire bonjour. Feliks repéra de loin son nouveau camarade de chambre et fila l'embêter. Tino et Peter s'éloignèrent en se racontant des blagues. Quand à Kiku... Eh bien, il s'était contenté de rester immobile en espérant que l'américain ne le remarquerait pas. Peines perdues.

- Eh, toi là, comment tu t'app... Eh, mais c'est pas toi le japonais à la grenouille de tout à l'heure? _Nice show_!

- Si, c'est moi. _Hajimemashite, Arufuredo-kun._

- Hein? Ouais, comme tu dis... Bref, t'as pas entendu? Va te faire des amis!

- Hum..., hésita Kiku. C'est-à-dire que je préférerais rester seul...

- Quoi? Tu veux pas te faire des amis?

- Si, certainement... mais... je préfère ne pas... m'imposer?

- Attend, attend! Si tu t'imposes pas un peu, comment tu veux te faire des amis? Ça va prendre trois plombes, personne te remarquera et tu finiras comme Mattie! En plus, je parie que t'as personne que tu connais ici, vu que t'es nouveau et tout! Tu dois te sentir trop seul...

- Heu... Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, en fait... et je ne me sens pas...

- C'est décidé! Je serais ton premier ami!

- Eh?

- Bah, oui! T'as besoin de compagnie, il te faut de l'aide! C'est le travail d'un héro d'aider les gens seuls et dans le besoin!

- Ah, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire! Comme je te l'ai dis...

- N'importe quoi! Tu vas voir, je serais ton héro! Avec moi, tu te feras des amis en moins de deux!

Et Alfred lâcha un rire tonitruant en attrapant Kiku par les épaules. Ce dernier se raidit à cause du contact physique auquel il n'était pas habitué. Décidément, cette année scolaire allait être... Pour le moins... Particulière.

* * *

.

.

Je promet que ce sera moins plat, la prochaine fois.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu, favorité, followé ou reviewé le dernier chapitre, et surtout à ceux qui ont participé au jeu de devinettes! Loupiote, ton OS est en route, je le sortirai dans pas très longtemps!

Je ne suis pas exactement sûre de ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre. Les nordiques, déjà. Les professeurs aussi, je pense. Et pour le reste, je vous fais la surprise!

A la prochaine!


	4. Une question d'autorité

Je suis en retard et, pressée par le temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une merde intersidérale. Ce chapitre est assez random. j'ai pas le temps de dire grand chose alors bonne lecture!

.

.

* * *

- Mais oui, vas-y! Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu n'as pas à t'en faire comme ça pour moi!, fit Tino en riant.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux phrases aient de telles conséquences. Quand, après être allés récupérer leur déjeuner à la cafétéria, Peter avait manifesté l'envie d'aller saluer son cousin qui mangeait tout seul à sa table, il l'avait assuré que ça ne lui faisait rien qu'il le laisse pour le déjeuner et qu'ils pourraient sociabiliser chacun de leur côté de cette façon.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

A l'instant même où le petit garçon pas-si-petit-parce-qu'en-fait-il-a-rajeuni eut quitté son champ de vision, Tino sentit une aura menaçante qui venait droit vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux aussi glacés que des icebergs. Il lâcha un petit cris de terreur extrêmement viril et fit de son mieux pour ne pas renverser son plateau. Le géant n'en avait cure apparemment, le fixant toujours de ce regard impassible.

- T.. Tu sais qu... Que c'est malpoli de fixer quelqu'un c... comme ça?

Le géant, Berwald si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'entraîner entre les élèves qui se pressaient pour aller chercher leur pitance. Tino n'osa pas se débattre, autant par crainte de vexer l'individu que de peur de faire tomber son plateau.

Ils arrivèrent à une table, un peu plus loin dans le réfectoire. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Tino reconnu d'abord le blond aux cheveux défiant la gravité qu'il avait vu dans la section des troisièmes années, au début du discours de bienvenue. Il était présentement occupé à parler bruyamment, un air idiot au visage – il y en avait beaucoup des comme ça, dans cette école? A côté de lui, deux blonds un peu plus petits mangeaient en silence. Leurs cheveux étaient si pâles qu'ils pouvaient passer pour blanc ou gris, pourvu qu'il y ait assez de lumière. Le plus grand avait une barrette en forme de croix dans les cheveux et le plus petit avait une peluche de macareux sur les genoux. Ils avaient un fort air de famille, renforcé encore par leur même expression ennuyée.

Berwald amena Tino à la table, lui prit son plateau et le posa à côté du sien. L'injonction était évidente. Tino décida de ne pas se poser de question et s'assit docilement. Après tout, s'il pouvait se faire des amis dès le premier jour, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, non?

- Ooh? Alors c'est lui ton coup de foudre, Ber'?, s'écria le gars aux cheveux en crête tandis que le plus grand s'asseyait à son tour. Je pourrais être le témoin à vot' mariage?

Il éclata de rire tandis que le gars à la barrette lui jetait un regard mi-agacé mi-pris de pitié. Tino ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et comment tu t'appelles, _dukke_?

- Heu... Moi c'est Tino.

- T'as un accent, hein? Tu viens d'où?

- J'habitais à Helsinki, en Finlande.

- Ahah, bienvenue dans le club des nordiques, vieux!

Tino s'efforça de sourire en frappant dans la main que l'autre lui tendait.

- Moi, c'est Mathias, j'suis du Danemark, c'est là d'où viennent les plus grand rois d'Europe! Alors tu peux m'appeler King si tu veux!

Tino ne releva pas.

- Eux, là, c'est Lukas et Emil. Dites bonjour, les gars!

Lukas, le gars à barrette, hocha la tête avec une mimique qui aurait put s'apparenter à un sourire et Emil, celui avec le macareux, lâcha un petit "b'jour".

- Ils sont norvégiens mais ils vivaient en Islande parce que... euh... y avait un truc avec leur grand-mère... je sais plus. 'fin bref, voilà! Ah, et j'espère que Ber' s'est déjà présenté?

- 'ui.

- T'as dis que t'étais suédois?

- N'n.

- Ben voilà! On a fait le tour! Bienvenue à Hetako, p'tit!

- Heu... merci.

Le silence se fit. Tino attaqua son plateau. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise, sûrement grâce à l'atmosphère joyeuse que Mathias arrivait à mettre en place rien qu'en parlant tout seul. En tout cas, ça marchait sur lui. Le danois avait l'air d'être le plus sympathique des quatre, bien qu'un peu exubérant…

- Aller, Ber', tu peux nous le dire, maintenant.

Tino releva la tête. Mathias était penché sur un Berwald qui l'ignorait royalement, le scrutant d'un air malicieux.

- ... D' quoi?

- Rooh, fais pas l'innocent! Son pouvoir!

Tino s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser. Il dut rassurer les deux plus âgés qui le regardaient avec inquiétude et attendirent que sa crise passe pour continuer leur conversation.

- R'pport à l' nat're. C'mme vous trois. Pu'ssant auss'.

- T... Tu détectes les pouvoirs?

- Aha, nan, p'tit! C'est pas ça. Je t'explique : ton fiancé, là, il peut voir les auras.

- Ce n'est pas mon... les auras?

- Yep! En gros, il peux savoir des trucs sur toi comme ton humeur, ta personnalité, ta santé et d'autres trucs rien qu'en te regardant.

Tino écarquilla les yeux. Berwald, de son côté, mangeait son repas (du poisson bouilli dans une sauce inconnue) d'un air absent.

- C'est... vrai?

- Bah oui! Et il voit aussi les âmes soe...

Mathias ne put continuer, une main s'appliquant désormais à l'étrangler avec le nœud de sa cravate. Les quatre autres adolescents du groupe observèrent avec fascination son visage passer du beige au rouge, puis au blanc tandis qu'il se débattait avec sa corde de fortune tout en faisant de grand gestes pour intimer à son agresseur de le lâcher.

- Berwald, je sais qu'il est chiant mais faudrait peut-être éviter de le tuer. Ça fait moyen, un meurtre, sur un CV, déclara finalement Lukas en salant distraitement son plat.

Le plus grand parut peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de lacher son camarade qui venait de prendre une intéressante couleur bleu-vert. Tino se demanda un instant si cette scène était habituelle, et conclut de la mine blasée de tout le monde que c'était le cas.

Mathias eut besoin d'une minute ou deux pour se reprendre, forçant de l'air dans sa gorge tout en desserrant frénétiquement l'instrument de torture inclut dans son uniforme. Tino attendait qu'il poursuive sa phrase mais le danois estimait visiblement que continuer à parler des capacités de Berwald risquait d'être un peu dangereux pour lui.

Tout le reste de la conversation s'orienta sur les pouvoirs des trois autres garçons de la table, sur les cours et sur la visite du campus qui avait lieu le lendemain. C'est ainsi que Tino apprit que Lukas pouvait se transformer en nuage de fumée pendant presque une minute en plus d'être inscrit dans le club de sorcellerie de l'école, qu'Emil contrôlait plus ou moins bien le vent et que Mathias pouvait renverser un verre en essayant de contrôler l'eau qu'il y avait dedans.

Il y eut aussi un grand moment de panique de la part du petit finlandais lorsque le macareux en peluche d'Emil, qui jusque là s'était tenu tranquille et immobile sur ses genoux comme n'importe quelle peluche normale leva la tête et se mit à parler avec une voix tellement bad ass qu'il aurait put passer sans problème pour le chef d'un gang yakuza. Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, le plus jeune lui expliqua qu'un élève de leur classe, un certain Long, avait tendance à donner vie aux peluches les plus proches de lui lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et donc que ce n'était plus étonnant d'en croiser à longueur de temps parce qu'il ne savait pas les ramener à la normale.

Il remarqua également que le danois n'arrêtait pas de draguer son voisin norvégien qui ne lui répondait qu'en l'ignorant. Tous trois étaient en troisième année, ainsi que Berwald. Cependant, plus personne n'osa parler du suédois. Son "avertissement" avait été très clair : il était le seul à avoir le droit de parler de lui à Tino.

Le finlandais en était un peu inquiet. Et légèrement en colère aussi. Ils s'étaient à peine rencontrés et déjà Berwald se montrait autoritaire envers lui. Sérieusement, il aurait put au moins lui demander son avis avant de décider qu'il était sa femme. D'où est-ce qu'il l'appelait "sa femme", d'ailleurs? Il était un mec, nan mais oh! Et puis il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec un inconnu, surtout aussi menaçant! Alors il allait falloir qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux, histoire que le suédois comprenne que le fait de lire son aura ne lui donnait pas un quelconque droit de propriété!

Tino se tourna vers son voisin, pressé de mettre les choses au clair. Ce dernier le toisa de son regard bleu glacé avec un air si affreusement menaçant que le petit blond décida qu'il allait peut-être reporter cela à un autre moment…

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Eh, Arthur! Tu te rappelles de moi, _eyebrow-jerk_?

Arthur leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire en mangeant ("Se délivrer des sortilèges et de la fatalité" par Patrick Guérin) pour les poser sur la courte silhouette de Peter qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Son visage traversa toute une panoplie d'émotions, de la joie à la colère en passant par la nostalgie, avant d'opter pour un petit sourire amer.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, _little brat_!, dit-il en posant son livre.

N'importe qui se serait offusqué de l'insulte mais Peter eut un petit rire.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé comme ça, j'ai renversé la poubelle avec mon vélo et tu m'a obligé à tout ramasser.

- Tais-toi! Je t'ai quand même couvert quand oncle Roy a trouvé des boites de conserves dans les buissons!

- Mais tu m'as grondé à sa place.

- T'avais besoin d'une leçon, _young man_!

Peter sourit avec malice et commença à manger ses frites.

- On se disputait tout le temps, hein? Je me rappelles plus pourquoi.

- Moi non plus. Mais bon, tu étais tellement gamin…

- T'as pas changé, _big jerk_.

- Toi encore moins, _little brat_.

Peter eut l'air vexé et Arthur se rendit compte que ce n'était pas très délicat de lui dire ça alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à grandir. Il voulut changer de sujet immédiatement et plongea son regard dans son riz au curry.

- Justement, en parlant de ça, comment vont oncle Roy et aunt Joan? On a pas reçu de nouvelles depuis notre départ.

Peter se tut un instant. Une ombre passa sur son visage mais Arthur ne vit rien, trop occupé à mélanger le riz dans sa sauce.

- Ils sont un peu malade mais ils vont bien, fit enfin Peter en reprenant son sourire. Ils sont restés en Angleterre alors tu ne pourras pas les voir. Ils sont très occupés en ce moment. Ils font des trucs importants! ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'arrogance.

- Ah, se contenta de répondre Arthur.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Peter était son cousin mais il le considérait comme son petit frère auparavant. Un petit frère très agaçant, extrêmement turbulent et incapable de suivre un ordre mais un petit frère qu'il adorait, même s'il refuserait toujours de l'admettre. A l'époque, ils ne vivaient qu'à quelques rues l'un de l'autre et, comme oncle Roy et Tante Joan travaillaient beaucoup, Peter venait systématiquement jouer chez lui et l'embêter.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'il ne déménage avec toute sa famille pour s'installer ici, sur le campus du pensionnat Hetako. Il n'avait alors que dix ans et était le seul enfant de sa fratrie à ne pas encore avoir découvert ses pouvoirs, au grand amusement de ses frères et de sa sœur qui passaient leur temps à lui jouer des tours et à se moquer de lui parce qu'il était le plus jeune.

Les Ombres de Carwin lui avaient donné des cauchemars à l'époque, et il avait faillit faire une attaque lorsque Boule de neige, le petit lapin blanc qui avait malheureusement fini enterré dans le jardin après une malheureuse rencontre avec le chat de la voisine, était apparu dans sa chambre en titubant, la fourrure tachée de sang et de terre. Pour le coup, Allister était si fier de son tour qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se dénoncer devant toute la famille. Il y avait aussi Fiona, la seule fille de la famille, qu'on avait retrouvée dans le coma, allongée sur son lit. Oscar, son frère jumeau, s'était alors mis à voir des fantômes, dont le sien, et l'avait aidée à regagner son corps tranquillement. Tout ça sans compter leur mère, Bodescia, qui n'avait pas son pareil en sorcellerie et leur père qui se spécialisait en magie verte.

Une vraie famille de fous qui l'avait poussé à bout de nombreuses fois. Mais malgré cela, il avait toujours été impatient de se découvrir des pouvoirs, lui aussi. Il adorait aider sa mère dans ses rituels de sorcellerie et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était une passion pour lui, même s'il ne présentait visiblement aucun don pour les sorts ou les potions que ses parents créaient à la chaîne.

Il lui avait fallut attendre ses douze ans pour découvrir qu'il pouvait lancer des malédictions. Allister l'avait mérité, cette fois-là. Pendant une semaine, il avait été incapable de faire un pas dehors sans que des oiseaux ou des rats ne l'attaquent sauvagement et il avait fallut toute la concentration de Bodescia pour confectionner un anti-maléfice. Arthur en riait encore mais son second pouvoir avait vu le jour presque aussitôt. Et il se serait volontiers passé de celui-ci...

Un coup de pied dans la jambe de la part de l'agaçant petit garçon l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il se recula par réflexe, comme s'il avait été brûlé, avant de se souvenir que Peter était de sa famille. Il se reprit et décida de laisser de côté sa réserve pour relancer la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à te faire des amis?

- Oui, fit Peter avec fierté comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi en soi.

Cela fit sourire Arthur qui savait bien qu'il se faisait mousser.

- Beaucoup?, fit-il innocemment.

- Bien sûr!, répondit Peter avec un enthousiasme trop grand pour être vrai.

- Ah bon? Combien? Demanda l'anglais avec malice.

La mine de son cousin se décomposa alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre.

- Euh, bah, je compte pas mes amis, non plus hein!

- Dis-moi leurs noms, alors!

- Euh... Leurs noms...

Le petit garçon s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son mensonge tandis qu'Arthur riait sous cape.

- Il y a Tino, déjà... Et puis...

- Et puis?

- Euh...

Peter tourna la tête, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose à dire. Il aperçut Tino assis avec quatre autres garçons et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Eux, là! On est devenus amis, heu... tout à l'heure!

- C'est vrai?

- Vrai de vrai!

- Et leurs noms?

Peter ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il était vraiment au fond du trou cette fois. Devant sa gêne évidente, Arthur ne put réprimer un rire que le plus jeune prit très mal :

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, d'abord, hein? Fit-il d'un air agressif

- Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout!, voulut le calmer Arthur. Et puis, comme tu es petit tu risques de te faire chahuter alors il vaut mieux que tu…

- Oh, c'est bon!, s'impatienta Peter. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment que huit ans, hein!

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, oui?, s'énerva Arthur.

- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux!

- T'as vraiment pas changé, à tous les niveaux! T'es toujours aussi borné!

- Et toi, toujours aussi je-sais-tout, _stupid eyebrows_!

- Je sais mieux que toi, en tout cas, _little brat_!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu déjeunes tout seul?!

D'un geste des bras, Peter désignait les quatre autres chaises vides de la table où ils étaient installés. Arthur pâlit un instant.

- Ç… Ça n'a rien à voir! Finit-il par déclarer avec mauvaise fois.

- Pff… souffla Peter avec agacement. Tu sais quoi? Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi on se disputait, _you stupid jerk_!

Sur ces mots, il se leva avec son plateau et s'en alla, laissant seul son cousin dans son splendide isolement.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Quelque table plus loin, un espagnol, un français et un allemand guettaient la scène.

- Et… Stop! Ça fait combien de temps?

Gilbert arrêta le chronomètre et regarda le résultat avec un sourire amusé.

- Trois minutes, trente-cinq secondes. Kesese, je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un tient aussi longtemps!

Ils étaient huit à la table. Bella discutait avec Faustina, assise en face d'elle. A côté de la belge, on trouvait Antonio, Francis et Gilbert qui venaient de s'éclater à mesurer le temps qu'avait mis Peter à se barrer. En face, il y avait Ludwig, Feliciano et enfin Lovino coincé entre son frère et la brésilienne qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela si l'espagnol bizarre qui se retrouvait en face de lui ne le regardait pas à la moindre occasion avec un air trop étrange. Un genre de sourire idiot et un regard un peu dans la lune. Un peu comme s'il était shooté mais pas vraiment. Lovino n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait plutôt avoir peur ou se mettre en colère alors il faisait les deux.

Il ne serait jamais venu à cette table de sa propre volonté mais il s'était donné comme devoir de s'assurer que son frère ne devienne pas trop proche de celui qu'il avait vite renommé "le connard bouffeur de patates" en voyant la quantité de pomme de terre qu'il s'était servi au déjeuné. Le petit brun semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'accrocher au blond comme une moule à son rocher à la moindre occasion.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air comme ça mais avec son regard d'imbécile heureux et ses mots puérils, Feliciano était capable de s'incruster dans un groupe de personne aussi naturellement que s'il y avait toujours été. Il commençait par quelques commentaire innocents placés ça et là dans la conversation, puis il posait quelques questions, écoutait d'un air fasciné et, au final, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se retrouvait à déjeuner avec ses nouveaux amis qui étaient de parfaits inconnus à peine deux minutes plus tôt sans que personne ne trouve cela déplacé.

- Ve… Il est si méchant que ça?, demanda innocemment Feliciano tandis que Gilbert et Antonio se moquaient encore de l'anglais.

Gilbert lâcha un rire inquiétant en se tournant vers le jeune italien qui se mit à trembler de peur.

- C'est la plus grande terreur du pensionnat, fit l'albinos sur un ton d'histoire d'horreur. Il kidnappe les premières années et utilise leurs entrailles pour aider sa mère à créer des potions. Et si quelqu'un essaie de l'en empêcher, il lui jette une malédiction encore plus terrible que dans "la Belle et la Bête"! On le surnomme… "Arthur, le maudit"…

Feliciano se mit à pleurer, terrifié, et s'accrocha au bras de Ludwig. Un peu plus et il faisait dans son pantalon. L'allemand eut une expression située à mi-chemin entre la gêne et l'agacement avant d'expliquer au petit italien peureux que c'était juste une blague idiote et que non, Arthur ne viendrait pas chercher ses boyaux pour en faire une soupe immonde qu'il forcerait les gens à boire. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça, d'ailleurs?

Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de conversation plus ou moins intelligente ("Regardez, je suis une awesome licorne!" "Gilbert, enlève tout de suite cette carotte de ton front"), Bella décida d'aller aider Faustina à trouver sa salle de classe et embrassa Antonio avant de partir.

- Tu va me manquer,_ mijn liefde_!

- C'est toi qui va me manquer,_ mi corazón_!

- Tu vas me manquer plus, _lieverd_!

- Non, c'est toi qui vas me manquer le plus, _mi tesoro_…

- Mais putain, allez vous trouver une chambre et arrêtez de faire chier!

Après cette intervention très distinguée de la part d'un italien que nous ne nommerons pas, Bella lâcha enfin son petit ami et partit avec une brésilienne morte de rire. Francis se leva à son tour, histoire d'aller taquiner/draguer/faire chier son anglais favoris qui finissait tranquillement son repas sans se douter du fléau qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lovino pour enfin poser LA question :

- Sérieux, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, _stronzo_?

Antonio eut l'air un peu gêné sans pour autant perdre le sourire idiot qu'il affichait. Lovino avait vraiment envie de lui donner un gros coup de poing dans la figure, histoire de lui enlever cette expression stupide qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son frère..

- En fait, je me disais que si ta tête était un peu plus rouge, elle aurait l'air d'une grosse tomate mûre avec des cheveux et que ce serait trop mignon.

_- C-cosa_?

Lovino faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Mignon? Il venait de dire qu'il serait mignon? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce putain de connard de merde fétichiste des tomates là! D'accord, les tomates c'était vachement bon et il était le premier à crier haut et fort que leur découverte était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à la cuisine italienne. Mais bordel, il n'avait pas le droit de dire que quelqu'un serait mignon s'il ressemblait à une tomate! Et puis il n'était même pas mignon, il était viril et séduisant comme tout bon italien, na! D'accord, il lui manquait quelques centimètres et un peu de muscle mais putain, il préférait ça plutôt que ressembler à l'autre connard d'aryen sur lequel son frère était pratiquement greffé et même sans ça il n'était PAS MIGNON, BORDEL!

Antonio le regardait toujours et son expression idiote fit soudain place à la stupéfaction pure et simple. Quoi encore?

_- Increíble_ ... j'avais raison, c'est juste… _tan adorable_… _demasiado lindo_…

Comprenant que son propre visage venait de le trahir, Lovino rougit encore plus – de colère, putain! Pas comme une putain de collégienne à qui on fait un compliment, compris? – et, pour faire bonne mesure, fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il avait vu sa gueule d'abruti : envoya son poing en plein dans le visage d'Antonio qui tomba de sa chaise en gémissant. Puis il se leva, alla posa son plateau au nettoyage, revint , attrapa son frère par le bras en l'engueulant pour rien et le tira hors de la cafétéria histoire de pouvoir gueuler sur quelqu'un. Feliciano était, par ailleurs, toujours scotché à Ludwig qui n'eut d'autre choix que se faire embarquer de force malgré les menaces de l'italien agressif.

Antonio se releva difficilement et lança un regard pitoyable à Gilbert qui était tout simplement mort de rire depuis le début de la scène.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?, demanda-t-il en essuyant son nez qui saignait avec sa serviette en papier.

- Non, t'as dis juste ce qu'il fallait! Fit l'albinos sans cesser de rire à gorge déployée.

Il se leva, toujours hilare pour aller déposer son plateau au nettoyage. Mais, au moment où il revenait vers l'espagnol, il trébucha sur quelque chose et bascula. Il parvint cependant à se rattraper in extremis au coin de la table et se redressa. Il chercha du regard ce qui avait bien put le faire tomber mais, à part deux ou trois détritus qui s'étaient enfuis des poubelles, il ne vit rien de particulier.

Un peu plus loin, on entendit des bruits de pas précipités alors que la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrait d'elle-même…

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- Mei Wang?

_- Zhé_!

- Lili Zwingly?

_- Ja_!

- Vash Zwingly?

_- Hier_!

- Très bien, tout le monde est là.

Romulus reposa son stylo. Les élèves de première année semblaient légèrement plus détendus que ce matin et il y avait déjà quelques bavardages assez discrets pour être ignorés. L'ambiance idéale selon le professeur.

Il était un peu nerveux. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça devant une classe. En général, il était très à l'aise avec les jeunes. Et puis il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un danger, n'est-ce pas?

- Bon… On va commencer alors!, fit-il en souriant gaiement à sa classe.

Il prit les emplois du temps sur son bureaux et entreprit de les distribuer tout en se présentant.

- Je suis votre professeur principal, cette année. Nous avons deux heures de cours ensemble tous les lundis de 14h à 15h50 alors on prendra un peu de temps à chaque fois pour parler "vie de classe", ça vous va?

Personne ne prit la parole, ce que Romulus interpréta comme un bon signe. Il avait à peine finit de distribuer que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau. Luna se tenait dans l'encadrement, hésitante. Romulus lui fit signe d'entrer et retourna à son bureau pour la laisser parler.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez vos emplois du temps, fit-elle. Bien, alors, laissez moi vous expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école.

Elle s'exprimait avec aisance et sa voix mélodieuse captivait naturellement l'attention.

- Les cours commencent chaque jour à huit heure et se terminent à 15h50. Vous avez une récréation de 9h50 à 10h10 mais les professeurs ont l'autorisation de prendre sur ce temps pour terminer leur cours. La pause déjeuner se fait de 12h à 14h et la bibliothèque est ouverte à ce moment-là. Pour le diner, la cafétéria ouvre à 18h et ferme à 20h. Le temps libre entre la fin des cours et le dîner est consacrée aux clubs ou à l'étude. Les inscriptions auront lieu samedi prochain. Le mercredi après-midi, vous avez également un temps libre durant lequel vous pouvez aller voir vos professeur pour approfondir vos cours. Et, pour finir, le couvre-feu commence à 22h, sauf le samedi et pendant les vacances où il est repoussé à 1h du matin, maximum. Des questions?

Personne ne leva la main. En fait, personne n'avait vraiment retenu les horaires ou pris de notes mais ils n'allaient pas demander de répéter. Finalement, ça ressemblait à une école normale.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Il était 16h et il y avait une file longue de quarante-six kilomètres devant la machine à café de la salle des profs. A une table, Abelia Bonnefoy, la prof de littérature, se frottait les tempes en trempant un biscuit à la cannelle dans son café-crème.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé?, fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Elle se retourna. Bodescia Kirkland, professeur d'anglais, la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. La jeune femme blonde revint à son café, trop découragée pour répondre aux provocations qui n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Sa rivale ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'approcha.

- Aller, dis-moi, ils ont été sages? Ils n'ont pas discuté? Rien?

Non, elle n'allait pas répondre… Elle n'allait pas répondre…

- Les miens ont été parfaits. Même Alfred s'est tenu tranquille, tu imagines? En même temps, l'autorité ça se travaille, tu ne crois pas?

Abelia se concentra sur le goût amer de sa boisson. Elle jeta un regard au cactus en pot qui décorait une étagère pas loin. C'était tentant mais elle allait s'abstenir.

- Aller, dis-moi! Comment s'est comporté le trio infernal, hein? Ton petit Francis a écouté sa maman? Tu disais quoi, déjà? Ah oui : „Il n'osera jamais se comporter comme il le fait d'habitude avec sa mère comme professeur principal, je le connais mieux que cela!" C'est bien ça que tu m'as dis?

- … Je te déteste.

Le sourire de Bodescia s'élargit. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, fière comme un paon.

- Tu te vanteras moins, la prochaine fois. Et rappelle-toi que tu me dois trois places de cinéma maintenant! , ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Espèce de fleur de macadam… grommela Abelia en mordant rageusement dans son biscuit.

Elle se pencha pour sortir une pochette cartonnée de son sac et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Afonso Carriedo, le professeur de physique-chimie, se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec un sourire amusé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Par précaution, Abelia rapprocha son café d'un air trop possessif pour être sérieux.

- Un jour, il faudra que vous arrêtiez vos paris, toutes les deux, fit l'hispanique avec un magnifique sourire colgate.

- Ce sera pas demain la veille!, lança gaiement Aiyana Jones depuis la photocopieuse.

Il y eu un silence. Abelia se frotta encore le front avant d'avaler son café cul-sec. Afonso en profita pour faucher la moitié de biscuit restant et l'avaler, ni vu ni connu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon adorable Francis soit devenu aussi… Aussi…

- Indiscipliné?, tenta Folkert Bielschmidt depuis le coin de mur auquel il était adossé.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de ces deux imbéciles!

- Eh, ne dis pas de mal d'Antonio, Abelia! S'indigna Afonso, des miettes encore plein la bouche.

- Par contre, pour Gilbert, tu peux, ajouta Folkert qui était visiblement d'humeur bavarde.

L'espagnol se tourna vers le grand blond qui terminait tranquillement un décaféiné.

- Ça s'est passé comment, chez toi?, lança-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Folkert ne réagit pratiquement pas.

- Il a encore fallut séparer Mathias de Lukas, Long et Andrès étaient de mauvaise humeur, les cours de diction de Berwald ne portent pas leurs fruits, et Ludwig s'est montré exemplaire, comme d'habitude.

- Emil et Lukas n'ont pas fait de bêtise?, demanda Eric Bondvik en touillant son chocolat chaud.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Pour rien.

On le regarda de travers mais le prof d'SVT garda le silence avec un petit sourire en coin, leur faisant comprendre que non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il dirait quelque chose sur lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer Jolan Edervari en pleine discussion avec Romulus au sujet de l'évolution des canons de beauté féminins en fonction des époques, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Les deux hommes saluèrent vaguement les autres personnes présentes tout en se dirigeant vers les casiers des professeurs. Jolan extirpa un magazine du capharnaüm monstrueux qui régnait dans le petit espace qui lui était réservé, puis ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Le tout sans cesser un seul instant leur discussion.

- On dirait que Jolan s'est trouvé un ami… commenta Khemet Hassan avec un visage encore plus neutre qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Jalouse?, demanda doucement Akhanta Karpusi.

- Pas du tout.

- Les yeux de la luxure ont des joies secrètes…, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Khemet la regarda d'un air à la fois blasé et confus.

- Paul Eluard, précisa la grecque.

- On s'en fout, précisa l'égyptienne.

* * *

.

.

Merci à celles et ceux (on peut rêver) qui ont lu, reviewé, followé ou favorité le dernier chapitre. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps (révisions bac français T-T) alors je n'ai pas pu répondre mais sachez que je le ferai dès que j'aurais le temps!

J'aime Antonio. C'est le seul personnage qui garde le sourire quand il se fait frapper. Eh, il a quand même reçu un coup dans les parties et un coup de poing dans la face en l'espace de deux heures maxi!

Dans le prochain chapitre, on assistera à une visite du campus et à un violent retour de karma sur un certain professeur italien.

Mi amas vin, vidas vin baldaŭ! ;)


	5. Une ville, des ados

Je vous le jure, j'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre à temps! Si je suis en retard c'est parce que ma connexion internet a fait "YOLO JE PREND DES VACANCES!" et m'a abandonnée pendant trois jours ENTIERS!

Et comme j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour répondre aux commentaires, je vais le faire ici et maintenant, voilà!

**Jeananas** : Heureuse que ça te plaise! ^^ Oui, je me suis inspirée de Hetalia Gakuen pour pas mal de trucs et de Pensionnat Aomori pour le reste. Attend un peu de voir les clubs! ;) En espérant que la suite de plaira!

**Melimelosucre** : Maintenant.

**Sacaly Amroma** : Eh oui! Fallait bien les présenter à un moment ou à un autre! ^^ Pour les pouvoirs d'Ice, Norge et Dan, je voulais vraiment mettre des trucs presque assortis, tu vois? Un truc qui en jette et qui fait juste trop classe. Ben, je crois que j'ai réussi : tu mets Ice, Norge et Dan ensemble près de la mer et t'as une putain de tempête! ^^ Pour Berwald je voulais un truc en rapport avec la vue parce qu'on dit qu'il a l'air effrayant parce qu'il voit pas bien (je ne sais plus ou j'ai lu ça, passons). Et puis j'ai levé la tête vers mon étagère, j'ai vu mes livres "Eternels" et je me suis dis que ça serait trop classe que Ber voit les auras. Vu le coup de foudre pour Tino, ça pouvait être que ça! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le passage entre Peter et Arthur. Et Peter EST un sale gosse, c'est évident! ^^ J'ai mis un peu plus de chamaillerie pseudo-FrUk dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras! Pour le Spamano, ça arrive bientôt. (ça rime)(Mon correcteur automatique me propose "panorama" pour "spamano", "fruit pour FrUk", "ermitage" ou "frittage" pour "gerita"... J'aime!) Et t'en fait pas pour Alfred, Mattie sait y faire, tu verras! Contente que tu aimes les profs! Et merci au sujet du Bac... T-T sérieux qui est le sadique qui a conçu l'épreuve oral?

P.S : Tu as vu juste pour Alfred. Même si ce n'est pas le seul! Mathew aussi, tu avais vu juste!

**Iris** : Contente que ça t'ait plu! ^^ Pour les cours, ce ne sera pas ce chapitre mais celui d'après! Et je pense que certains pouvoirs te feront bien rire! ^^ Et heureuse que tu continue de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir!

**Luneternelle** : Heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Et oui, les parents-profs, crois-moi, ça ne va pas être triste! J'espèce que ce chapitre te plaira autant!

**Loupiote54** : Si c'était Mathieu? Tu connais beaucoup de choses invisibles qui traînent près des awesome albinos? Quand à ce qu'il faisait là, tu dois le savoir, non? XD Tu as tout faux pour le pouvoir d'Arthur même si j'ai juste a-do-ré tes hypothèses. Sérieux, j'aurais dû y penser avant! Et non, Peter n'absorbe pas l'énergie vitale, désolée! ^^ Quand à Tino... Bon sang, comment tu fais pour deviner aussi facilement! Tu m'espionnes? Alfred n'a pas mégaphone mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a. Qui donc? ;) Et au fait, j'ai presque terminé ton OS, j'ai juste un petit souci de scénario. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

**Gravityy** : Youpi! Un autre membre! Moi aussi ce fow me manque trooop! Surtout que l'event d'halloween était tellement excellent! Je ne sais pas si on a parlé, j'étais Aisa Obayashi, la gamine avec le pouvoir de Forêt Enchantée. En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! ^^ Et tu as vu juste pour le pouvoir de Feli! Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu triché : plein de personnages ont deux pouvoirs en fait. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! ^^

**Fannydespres** : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise! Tu as eu bon pour Mathieu. Pour Francis, il faut te décider. Pour Berwald, ben, tu as vu que ce n'est pas exactement ça. Pour Romano, il fallait être plus précise et tu as faux pour Feli. Ivan et Yao, ça ne compte pas, c'est trop evident. Voilà! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! ^^

Ouf! Bon, voilà! Et maintenant, nos chers petits élèves de première année vont découvrir leur campus. A leurs risques et périls! ^^

* * *

- « Non, s'il-vous-plaît, restez groupés ! Ceux de devant, vous ralentissez, tout de suite ! C'est pas si compliqué de se tenir tranquille deux secondes, si ? Les garçons, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis il y a deux minutes ? Restez sur le trottoir, bon sang ! Lovino, tu m'écoutes ?! Feliciano, je sais que les papillons sont jolis mais tu pourrais rester avec le groupe, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Au milieu du troupeau d'adolescents qui formaient sa classe, Romulus faisait de son mieux pour rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui s'éloignait trop. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient excités à l'idée de découvrir le campus. Toute une ville construite pour quelques dizaines d'étudiants, il y avait de quoi être impatient. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas se calmer ne serait-ce que le temps d'arriver au point de rendez-vous ?

- « Eh, les filles... et Feliks ! Vous êtes à la traîne, arrêtez de discuter. C'est pas possible, vous n'avez jamais fait de sortie de classe ou quoi ? … huit… neuf… Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Peter ? Ah, non, c'est bon, dix… Mais arrêtez de vous disperser ! Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à vous mettre en rang, quand même ! »

Sous l'effet de la menace du terrible « en-rang-deux-par-deux-comme-en-primaire », les adolescents finirent par se calmer légèrement et cessèrent de partir de tous les côtés. Romulus put enfin souffler et répondre d'un regard insolent à Luna qui l'avait laissé se dépatouiller tout seul, morte de rire en constatant le peu d'autorité qu'il avait sur sa classe.

C'était un samedi matin absolument magnifique. Pas un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil conservait encore sa chaleur estivale. Le week-end, une navette faisait l'aller-retour entre le centre-ville et le pensionnat, mais, par une journée aussi belle, Luna et Romulus avaient décrété d'un commun accord qu'un peu de marche ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux élèves. Mais le professeur italien ne s'était pas attendu à ce que certains se mettent à courir pour arriver plus vite tandis que d'autres restaient en retrait ou s'arrêtaient carrément pour discuter, ramasser des fleurs ou poursuivre des papillons…

Parfois il avait l'impression d'être un berger devant manœuvrer un troupeau de mules sans ses chiens…

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche plus ou moins régulière, le groupe arriva enfin au centre-ville. Vash tenait la main de sa sœur pour l'aider à suivre le rythme après lui avoir tressé une couronne de marguerites. Feliciano s'était arrêté de courir partout et s'était mis en devoir de fait rire Kiku qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure des blagues douteuses que l'italien lui sortait. Romano boudait. Peter riait avec Tino. Luna avait mis ses mains en œillères autour des yeux de Feliks pour qu'il arrête de courir à chaque vitrine qu'il voyait. Faustina et Mei parlaient manucure. Bref, tout allait relativement bien.

La ville en elle-même était très agréable. Les rues étaient larges et propres, malgré quelques emballages qui avaient mal visé les poubelles. Elles étaient aussi plutôt vides pour l'instant. Les commerces étaient nombreux et tous ouverts et la plupart des élèves étaient impatients de découvrir tout ce que renfermait cet endroit.

Kiku et Vash furent les seuls à écouter le speech de précautions que leur sortit Luna, les autres étant bien trop occupés à choisir dans quelle direction ils allaient s'aventurer en premier. Elle ne capta réellement leur attention qu'au moment où elle sortit de son sac une dizaine de cartes magnétiques multicolores qui devaient servir à payer leurs achats. Leurs parents s'étaient tous chargés d'y placer de l'argent de poche. Après encore quelques recommandations et leur avoir demandé d'être de retour au point de rencontre d'ici dix-sept heures, elle finit par leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et tous partirent de leur côté.

Enfin, tous sauf Feliciano et Lovino qui durent faire face à la volonté de leur père de « passer du temps en famille, pour une fois qu'on en a l'occasion ». Ça ne dérangeait pas Feliciano plus que cela. Mais pour ce qui était de son frère… Disons qu'il était d'humeur à bouder et que ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger.

- « Alors, les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, là, maintenant ? »

Un gargouillement lui répondit et Feliciano attrapa son ventre, comme pour le faire taire. Romulus éclata de rire et Romano facepalma tandis que son frère essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'il s'était levé tard et qu'il n'avait donc pas eut le temps de manger grand-chose. Le père des jumeaux coupa court aux bredouillements et proposa d'aller chercher de quoi se caler le ventre dans un café avant de commencer à visiter.

Ils en trouvèrent justement un au coin de la rue. Un charmant café avec une terrasse décorée de petits oliviers en pot et d'où s'élevait de la musique tunisienne. Sur la façade, un panneau ocre décoré d'éléphants noirs indiquait « The Carthaginian ». Romulus ne sut pas très bien d'où vint le mauvais pressentiment qui l'assaillit au moment où il franchit la porte avec ses deux fils.

De délicieuses pâtisseries étaient exposées sur un comptoir en verre, juste à côté de ce qui devait être la porte de la cuisine. Des tables en bois sombre et verni attendaient les clients, affichant avec coquetterie des menus colorés. Une jeune femme finissait de passer la serpillière dans un coin du restaurant.

Elle avait une peau basanée, des cheveux noirs, bouclés et lustrés qui lui tombaient souplement sur la nuque, un port de tête fier mais responsable. Ses mains étaient grandes et ses membres vigoureux malgré sa taille mince et élégante. Elle portait un ensemble beige et simple qui semblait avoir été conçu pour la faire paraître plus haute qu'elle ne l'était malgré ses sandales plates. Elle termina sa tache avant de lever la tête vers ses clients avec un sourire franc. Ses yeux verts encadrés d'épais cils noirs croisèrent le regard brun de Romulus.

Il se pétrifia tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

- « Romulus… » murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- « E… Elyssa ? » répondit-il avec la même tête.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il fit un pas vers elle.

- « Elyssa c'est bien toi ? Ça fait si longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne put poursuivre. Le seau dont se servait la jeune femme avait soudain eut la fantaisie de venir s'écraser contre son visage, le couvrant d'eau sale. Les jumeaux eurent heureusement le réflexe de s'écarter pour ne pas être aspergés.

La serpillière se jeta à son tour sur Romulus, cherchant à l'assommer avec son manche. Le professeur chercha à se défendre mais elle était rapide et tapait fort. Elyssa était immobile devant lui et le regardait fixement, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une rage sans nom. A cette vue, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de brusquement se souvenir qu'ils avaient on-ne-sait-quelle-chose extrêmement importante à faire de l'autre côté de la ville.

Pour sa part, Romulus était trop occupé à faire face à la serpillière enragée pour remarquer la retraite stratégique de ses fils. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à agripper le manche, le seau revint en traître et lui faucha les genoux. Il s'écroula comme une bouse juste devant Elyssa qui posa un pied sur sa poitrine et appuya juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui briser les côtes s'il osait bouger le petit doigt.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla-t-elle d'une voix plus tranchante qu'un scalpel. « Comment est-ce que tu OSES venir ici ? »

- « J'accompagne les première-année en sortie ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton café !» répondit immédiatement Romulus, sachant par expérience qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier la jeune femme.

- « Pas « ici», dans ce café, connard. » siffla-t-elle. « Ici, dans cette ville, dans ce pensionnat, dans ce pays, putain ! »

- « Je suis le nouveau professeur d'Histoire ! »

- « Professeur d'Histoire ? »

Elle eut un petit rire qui ne parvint qu'à la rendre encore plus effrayante.

- « Sérieusement ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Ils n'engageraient jamais un imbécile comme toi ici, même si tu avais le pouvoir de transformer le charbon en diamant ou de ressusciter les morts ! Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

- « C-c'est pour mes fils qu'ils m'ont engagé ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! C'est le hasard ! »

- « Le hasard ? »

Elle rit à nouveau et appuya un peu plus sur la poitrine de Romulus qui bénit le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de porter des talons ce jour là.

- « J'ai écumé les continents, fais le tour du monde et me suis enfin établie dans le pays le plus lointain que j'ai put trouver par rapport à l'Italie et tout ça uniquement pour que tu me retrouves _par pur hasard _? Par un PUTAIN de hasard ? »

Romulus ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur sa respiration pour ça.

- « Et puis sérieusement… Ces pauvres gosses vont avoir ce truc pour leur apprendre l'histoire ? Mais à QUOI pensaient les sœurs Chrones ! » ragea-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour sa victime.

Elle ôta son pied de la poitrine de Romulus qui crut pouvoir se lever avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à léviter. Sans rire. Non seulement il fallait qu'il retrouve cette rancunière mais qu'en PLUS elle soit télékinésiste ? Ce serait quoi ensuite ? La mafia allait se mettre à ses trousses pour avoir séduit la fille du parrain ?

Il fut suspendu en l'air, battant des bras comme un poussin pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Dans les yeux d'Elyssa, il n'y avait que de la tristesse, de la colère et du dégoût. Sans le moindre remord, elle leva le bras et lui mit la plus grande claque qu'il ait jamais reçu. C'est simple, il avait fait un tour sur lui-même sous l'impacte. Il frotta sa joue brûlante mais elle n'avait pas terminé avec lui.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'autre joue, changeant sa pommette droite en marmelade. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle le tira en avant et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

Cette fois Romulus ne comprenait plus rien. Et il comprit encore moins quand elle le lâcha et qu'il fut littéralement éjecté par la porte du restaurant. Il atterrit sur le pavé, trempé, une joue cuite, l'autre en compote et des bleus aux genoux avec Elyssa qui lui hurla depuis l'entrée de ne même plus essayer de s'approcher de son café sous peine de se prendre le manche de son balais tellement profond dans le cul qu'il ressortirait par sa bouche. Et Romulus, comme tout homme fort et courageux dans ce cas de figure, fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : il prit la fuite.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- « Ve… T'es sûr que _Papà_ va se débrouiller ? »

- « Mais oui, Feli. C'est pas une pétasse qui va en venir à bout, t'inquiètes. Puis il risque quoi, au pire ? »

- « … Mourir ? »

- « Ouais, bon oublie ça et viens, on va trouver autre chose à bouffer. »

- « Pasta ! »

- « Comme tu dis. »

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

- FELICIANO ! OI, FELICIANOOOO ! BORDEL ! FELICIANO ! COMMENT T'AS FAIS POUR TE PERDRE DANS UNE PUTAIN DE VILLE POUR ETUDIANTS !

Lovino cessa de hurler un instant pour reprendre son souffle et donner un bon coup de pied dans le mur. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Pourquoi il s'inquiéterait pour ce petit con même pas fichu de suivre quelqu'un dans la rue ? Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il n'aimait pas être seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation et n'avait pas du tout peur de ne pas retrouver sa route sans quelqu'un avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui gueuler dessus s'ils se trompaient de chemin. C'était juste parce que ça le faisait chier que son putain de jumeau soit aussi con, voilà !

Exaspéré, il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le mur, puis un autre, et d'autres encore. Il ne lui avait rien fait ce pauvre mur mais il avait franchement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et cet amas de béton et de crépis était là au mauvais moment. Paix à son âme. Et puis tant qu'à faire, il montrait à toute la rue le vocabulaire raffiné et fleuri qu'il avait accumulé au cours des ans. C'est toujours bien d'étaler son talent !

- Lovi ?

L'italien s'arrêta net et leva le nez vers la gauche. Voilà qu'arrivaient vers lui cet abruti d'espagnol qui allait avoir droit à un coup de boule dans pas longtemps pour le surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser, son stupide pote albinos au rire flippant, le petit frère aryen bouffeur de patates dudit l'albinos et… Et ce connard de Feli accroché à lui comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours et dégustant un putain de pain au chocolat, maxiformat s'il-vous-plaît, qu'il était prêt à parier qu'il avait été payé par l'aryen. Parfois, Lovino avait vraiment l'impression que le monde le haïssait et se foutait de sa gueule. A le connaître, Feliciano allait s'excuser d'avoir disparu comme ça, puis allait le supplier de venir avec eux faire on-ne-sait quelle activité de connard et, bien sûr, il allait finir par accepter pour qu'il lui lâche les basques.

Bon, au moins, le français blond pervers qui faisait des allusions sexuelles toutes les trois secondes ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Avec un peu de chance, il était resté au pensionnat pour draguer ou lire ou chanter ou danser un french-cancan ou jouer au f…

Juste derrière lui, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit brusquement. Une loque mal rasée aux boucles blondes tomba sur le trottoir tandis qu'un anglais aux gros sourcils dégainant une bombe lacrymogène au poivre et vêtu d'un magnifique caleçon aux couleurs de l'Union Jack sortait à sa suite en gueulant :

- « Et ne t'avises plus d'essayer de me toucher ou de regarder sous le rideaux quand je suis dans la cabine, _you damn frog_ ! Ou je te jure que je te couvre de miel, que je t'attache à un poteau dans la forêt et que je t'y laisse jusqu'à ce que tu meures de faim, de froid, ou d'exsanguination à cause des insectes ! Et ensuite, quand tu seras mort je demanderai à mon frère de te ressusciter pour pouvoir te tuer à nouveau ! C'est clair, _you bloody wanker_ ?! »

- « Mais, mon lapin... » commença Francis

Il tendit une main vers l'anglais dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'aide pour se relever mais se prit un coup de poivre à la place.

- « _I SAID DO NOT TOUCH ME, BLOODY HELL !_ »

Et il retourna dans le magasin en tapant des pieds comme une reine outragée. Francis se releva en versant de grosses larmes, plus à cause du poivre qu'autre chose, avant de remarquer ses amis et d'avancer vers eux en essayant de sourire tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

Romano en était sûr maintenant. Ce putain de monde se foutait de sa gueule.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Dix minutes. Cela faisait dix minutes que Kiku était debout au beau milieu de la rue, parfaitement immobile. Il avait de la chance qu'aucune voiture ne circule et, même si ça avait été le cas, il était assez probable qu'il n'ait pas bougé de toute façon.

Il était face à un dilemme.

Pas le genre de petit dilemme stupide du genre « moutarde ou ketchup? », non. Lui il faisait face à un vrai dilemme cornélien dans lequel aucune solution ne semblait satisfaisante. Face à lui : une boutique de mangas.

Il s'était promis, juré et répété qu'il ne retomberait plus dans le délicieux vice de l'otaku. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans cette école sous condition qu'il cesse d'ignorer le monde et qu'il sorte de son fanatisme pour les mangas, manwas, jeux vidéo, animes et toutes ces choses qui l'empêchaient de sociabiliser correctement. Il avait promis, il avait donné sa parole et, tel les samouraïs de l'aire Edo, il n'estimait rien de plus important que son propre honneur. Il respecterait son serment, sur sa vie!

…

En même temps... Ses parents n'étaient pas là... Et il était certain d'avoir entrevu la couleur d'une édition super rare de Sailor Moon...

… Non! Que diraient ses camarades s'ils le voyaient là, devant faire face à cette passion honteuse? Il était certain que la situation se prêterait à un seppuku!

… Mais... Mais ce n'était pas un crime d'aimer les mangas, non? Et puis, il n'aimait pas que ça non plus! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment accro... Après tout, est-ce que les vocaloids, ça comptait? Oui? Oh, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas contents, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!

…

…

Oh mon dieu, ça y est, il devenait vulgaire! Même en pensée c'était impardonnable de dire de telles choses! Tiens, il allait faire un seppuku mental, voilà!

… Et en plus il était en train de devenir stupide... Et limite schizophrène. Bon sang, que faire! Ah, si seulement il avait encore sa chère DS pour se calmer les nerfs... Quel crime de l'avoir laissée chez lui... C'était le dernier modèle avec option 3D en plus...

Bon, ça faisait quinze minutes maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps de se souvenir comment marcher... Détourner le regard, trouver autre chose à faire... Est-ce que c'étaient des figurines High School of the Dead qu'il voyait dans la vitrine?! Juste à côté d'une... D'une taie d'oreiller représentant Miku Hatsune?!

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Kiku était dans la boutique. Les lieux étaient relativement simple : sol beige carrelé, murs blancs décorés de posters avec des prix en petit juste en dessous, rayonnages réguliers débordants de mangas, de goodies, de films et de jeux vidéos sur tous les supports possibles... Bon sang, il venait d'ouvrir la porte du paradis!

Les allées semblaient vides pour l'instant. La vendeuse était assise à sa caisse et rejouait une scène de One-Piece avec ses figurines. Littéralement. Les figurines bougeaient et reproduisaient strictement les dialogues. Elles s'immobilisèrent un instant, comme si on avait mis la scène sur pause, lorsque la femme leva la tête pour lui dire qu'il y avait une promotion de -10% sur tous les articles, puis elles reprirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux dessus.

Ça c'était _sugoi_ comme capacité!

Kiku se sentait bien. Il souriait. Pour la première fois depuis... Depuis... Longtemps. Il avait conscience qu'en faisant ça, il était semblable au fumeur qui reprend une cigarette après plusieurs mois d'abstinence. Mais il se sentait trop bien pour s'arrêter maintenant. Au diable sa promesse! Il n'avait pas juré sur son petit doigt non plus!

Heureux, il commença à parcourir les rayonnages en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien prendre. Ses parents lui avaient laissé une réserve d'argent de poche pour l'année en précisant qu'il ne devait s'en servir que pour acheter de quoi l'aider dans ses études... Mais bon, c'était important de se détendre pendant ses études. Sinon, on risquait la dépression.

Un coin du magasin était spécialement réservé au yaoi. Un petit groupe de filles était déjà en train de fangirler à voix basse. Kiku passa devant elles en faisant mine de ne rien voir, malgré un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jeter un œil aux images... Mais il avait sa fierté, il ne pouvait pas montrer publiquement qu'en plus d'être un incorrigible otaku, il était également accro au boys-love, c'était impensable!

Après avoir flâné vers les shonens, jeté un œil aux dvd, vérifié le prix de plusieurs poster, il décida d'aller s'intéresser au stock de jeux vidéos. Il tourna au coin de l'allée...

- « U_h? Kiku! Hey, how ya doin'? _»

… et zut. Il fit demi-tour en priant pour que l'américain qui admirait les graphismes sur la boite d'un des jeux oublie sur-le-champ qu'il l'avait vu.

Peine perdue, il entendait ses pas derrière lui.

Bon, se calmer et faire face à la situation comme un vrai japonais...

Kiku s'arrêta net et se retourna. Alfred lui rentra dedans, n'ayant pas eut le temps de freiner. Kiku n'eut même pas le temps de s'insurger contre cette intrusion dans son espace vital qu'il se sentit tomber vers l'arrière, repoussé par l'importante masse de l'américain. Le carrelage était glissant, impossible de retrouver son équilibre. Le sol se rapprochait, Kiku ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il s'attendit à l'impact mais, à la place, deux mains l'attrapèrent in extremis.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Alfred le tenait dans ses bras avec un grand sourire idiot.

- « _Whouh ! That was close_ ! Mais je t'ai sauvé parce que je suis le plus grand de tous les HERO ! »

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de hurler à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot ? Enfin, il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il l'avait sauvé, il lui était donc redevable. Quelle était la traduction de la formule pour ce genre de situation, déjà ?

- « Tu m'a grandement aidé et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

Bon, ça sonnait mieux en japonais.

- « Aww, pas la peine de me remercier ! C'est normal entre potes, pas vrai ? »

- « Heu… Entre quoi ? »

- « Potes ? Copains ? Amis ? Tu sais, le genre de gars à qui tu pourrais demander ses cours ou raconter un fantasme sans être gêné ? »

Kiku doutait que cela puisses arriver. Mais bon, si c'était ça la définition de l'amitié selon les américains alors… Minute !

- « Heu… Nous nous connaissons depuis hier alors nous ne sommes pas vraiment… »

- « Hey, j'ai dis que j'étais ton ami, pas vrai ? »

- « O…Oui, mais… »

- « Ooooh ! Je sais ! On va faire le tour de la ville ! Je connais tous les meilleurs endroits ! »

- « J… Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps ou… »

- « C'est bon, j'ai rien a faire aujourd'hui ! Et puis, si on n'a pas le temps de tout faire, on pourra toujours revenir demain !

- « Mais… Tu n'étais pas oc… »

Kiku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alfred s'élança hors du magasin et se mit à courir en riant comme un abruti, tenant toujours le japonais dans ses bras. Kiku hésitait entre se mettre à hurler, appeler au secours ou frapper son ravisseur pour qu'il le lâche. Puis il décida de la jouer subtile et d'attendre un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Alfred avait certainement toute la bonne volonté du monde mais Kiku était positivement incapable de s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement aucune notion de dignité ou de respect des distance*.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Toujours dans l'allée des jeux vidéos, Mathew regarda son frère partir, ayant visiblement oublié qu'ils étaient sensés passer la journée ensemble. Oh, ce n'était que la quinzième fois qu'il l'oubliait depuis le début du mois, pas de quoi faire un fromage. Et puis, même s'il l'adorait, il fallait reconnaître qu'Alfred était très lourd et très con la plupart du temps. Alors bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir du temps pour lui…

Le jeune garçon regarda sa montre. Il était dix heure et demi, un samedi de septembre… Dehors, le soleil commençait à taper… Un bowling, peut-être ?

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

- « … Et c'est pour ça que Wolwerine est définitivement le plus classe des X-men ! » termina Alfred avant d'enfourner la seconde moitié de son septième hamburger super-size dans sa bouche, se privant de parole pour quelques secondes.

Kiku était presque aussi fasciné par la quantité gargantuesque de nourriture que pouvait avaler l'américain que par ses connaissances phénoménales au sujet de tous les super-héros existants. Pour sa part, il se taisait, le regard baissé sur le sundae à la vanille qu'il s'était donné pour mission de finir.

Il avait essayé. Mais Alfred ne l'avait pas laissé une seule seconde. Il l'avait entraîné à travers toute la ville, lui parlant non-stop de tous les magasins, de ses habitudes, de ses exploits de héro, des exploits d'autres héros, de jeux-vidéos… Ce monologue quasi-permanent était quelque chose de nouveau et d'assez perturbant au début mais, après un peu de temps passé à écouter le jeune garçon, Kiku avait commencé à s'habituer à sa voix forte et puérile. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à avouer qu'il l'appréciait mais elle avait au moins le mérite de combler le silence. Et, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas réellement parler, c'était plutôt rassurant de constater qu'Alfred n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour monologuer plusieurs heures durant.

Il lui avait montré les nombreuses activités proposées par la ville, allant du cinéma au planétarium en passant par le laser-game où il l'avait littéralement forcé à faire une partie. Il avait ensuite voulu lui montrer le port mais, en chemin, ils avaient croisé Ivan accompagné de ses souffre-douleurs tremblants et Alfred avait sauté sur l'occasion pour montrer qu'il était un héro et délivrer ces pauvres innocents de la brute de l'école.

Donc pendant qu'ils se battaient, Kiku avait put admirer les dons de cryokinésie du russe et la force surhumaine de l'américain, partager quelques mots avec Toris et Raivis, parler informatique avec Eduar, constater le brother-complex de Natalya tout en notant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle à l'avenir et remarquer le physique ecchiesque de Katyusha qui semblait trop innocente pour son propre bien.

Après quelques minutes à les regarder se battre, Raivis avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille de la grande sœur du russe. Elle avait acquiescé et porté deux doigts à sa tempe. L'américain et le russe s'étaient alors effondrés en pleine bagarre, inconscients. Souriant doucement, Katyusha avait expliqué que c'était généralement le seul moyen d'éviter qu'ils se battent. Puis, avec l'aide de sa sœur, elles avaient aidé Ivan, encore dans les vapes, à se lever pour l'éloigner d'Alfred qui s'était mis à ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Kiku aurait pu en profiter pour s'éclipser. Il aurait dû même. Mais il se sentait mal de laisser l'américain seul et endormi au milieu de la route. Il avait hésité une minute de trop, Alfred avait ouvert les yeux et repris leur visite comme si de rien n'était.

Et, à présent, ils étaient au fast-food et Alfred venait d'engloutir son douzième hamburger super-size sous les yeux ébahis du japonais qui était à peu près certain qu'aucun estomac humain n'était capable de contenir une telle quantité de nourriture.

- « Tu sais, Alfred-kun… Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé de manger autant… Tu vas finir par grossir… »

- « Pas de problème de ce côté-là ! » fit Alfred en balayant l'argument de la main.

- « Heu… Si tu le dis… »

Le jeune garçon s'essuya la bouche et regarda l'heure à sa montre.

- « T'as dis que c'était quand que tu devais retrouver ta classe ?

- « Pour dix-sept heure. »

- « _Shit._ » jura Alfred. « Il reste moins d'une heure, on n'aura pas le temps de voir grand-chose ! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Nous visiterons le reste demain. » fit Kiku.

Alfred le regarda avec un grand sourire joyeux et Kiku se rendit compte qu'il venait d'accepter de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il était sensé être timide avec les étrangers, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Bon, après tout, Alfred n'était pas vraiment un étranger, il avait tellement parlé de lui toute la journée que Kiku avait l'impression de le connaître déjà sur le bout des doigts. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à connaître d'un jeune adolescent américain, hyperactif, égocentrique et fan de super-héros ?

- « Bon, alors on va aller jeter un œil au karting avant que ça ferme ! »

- « _A…Ano_ ? »

Alfred se retourna alors qu'il partait déjà. Kiku hésitait à parler et regardait le sol.

- « Je commence à être fatigué. Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous faire quelque chose de plus calme ? »

Alfred parut légèrement confus quelques instants, puis son habituel sourire reprit place sur son visage.

- « Ok, j'ai compris l'idée ! Viens ! » Fit-il en lui attrapant vigoureusement le bras.

Il le tira hors du fast-food et le guida dans la rue en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Arrivé à un embranchement, il s'arrêta et hésita un instant avant de lui mettre les mains devant les yeux. Surpris Kiku voulu protester mais Alfred lui fit reprendre la route.

Ils avançaient lentement mais Kiku était patient. L'américain se tenait un peu trop prés à son goût mais ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée. C'était gentil de la part de son camarade de vouloir lui faire une surprise alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Et puis Alfred se montrait étonnamment délicat quand il en faisait l'effort.

Il se laissa guider à l'aveugle quelques minutes. Il dut grimper quelques marches, en descendre d'autres. Un plancher en bois résonna sous ses pieds. Et, enfin, Alfred s'arrêta et enleva ses mains.

Ils étaient sur le porche d'un petit pavillon japonais. Devant eux s'étendait un jardin clos, à la fois simple et raffiné. Des espaces gazonneux alternaient avec des parterres de galets blancs que le soleil faisait étinceler. Des fleurs et des arbres poussaient, ça et là, ajoutant une note de gaieté dans la douceur du paysage. Un ruisseau où l'on pouvait distinguer des carpes koï traversait le jardin et un passe-pied en pierre permettait de rejoindre un petit pavillon de thé traditionnel...

Un jardin zen. Kiku n'aurait jamais rêvé en trouver un sur le campus du pensionnat. Il adorait y aller avec ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ils pouvaient y passer tout l'après-midi, à admirer les fleurs et à boire du thé vert en silence.

Alfred le regarda avec un sourire fier.

- « C'est assez calme pour toi? » lança-t-il gaiement. « Je ne viens jamais ici, moi, mais bon, je me suis dis que t'aimerais vu que t'es japonais et tout... »

- « En effet, j'apprécie grandement ce genre d'endroit. Merci d'y avoir penser, Alfred-kun. »

Alfred s'installa avec désinvolture sur les marches du pavillon et Kiku prit place en seiza. Le silence était complet, seulement troublé par le son discret de l'eau s'écoulant paisiblement dans le ruisseau.

- « Ça veut dire quoi « kun »? » demanda Alfred après quelques instants de silence.

- « Ah? Heu... C'est un suffixe honorifique. »

Alfred eut l'air perplexe.

- « Cela se met derrière un nom pour marquer le respect ou l'affection. » expliqua patiemment Kiku.

- « Oh! Comme dans les films ou des élèves mettent « sensei » derrière le nom de leur prof? »

- « Euh... Oui, c'est cela. »

- « … Mais ça veut dire quoi au final? »

- « Que nous sommes camarades, je pense. »

- « Ah. Et il y en a pas un autre? »

- « Je ne pense pas. »

- « Bon, alors appelle-moi juste Alfred, d'accord? »

- « Mais... »

- « S'il-te-plaît! » geignit Alfred. « Mon nom sonne bizarre avec ça à la fin! »

- « … Bon, très bien. » abdiqua Kiku.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de savourer la beauté du paysage. Alfred commença rapidement à s'agiter, peu habitué à autant de silence.

- « C'est pas drôle, ici... » commenta-t-il en baillant.

- « Ce n'est pas conçu pour. » expliqua Kiku.

- « Dis... » fit à nouveau Alfred après quelques instants de silence. « T'as une drôle de façon de parler pour un ado. Tous les japonais parlent comme ça? »

- « Pas vraiment. » répondit Kiku avec un ton hésitant. « J'ai conscience d'avoir un langage assez soutenu, cependant mes parents m'ont élevé de cette façon. Ils sont portés sur la tradition alors j'ai toujours dû observer strictement le keigo lorsque je m'exprimais. »

- « Ah, ok! Ils ont l'air super vieux jeux, même si je sais pas ce que c'est le keigo! Ma mère est un peu comme ça aussi, elle arrête pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles à propos des indiens d'Amérique et de je sais pas quoi à la maison. Mais à part ça, c'est bon, elle est cool. Puis tant qu'elle me laisse jouer aux jeux vidéos, ça m'embête pas qu'elle parle de ça. »

- « Mes parents détestent les jeux vidéos. » souffla Kiku. « Ainsi que les mangas et les animes. Ils disent que ces choses corrompent la jeunesse. »

- « Bah alors tu dois être content de plus les avoir sur le dos vu que t'aimes ça, toi! »

Kiku ne répondit rien.

- « Bah oui, vu que t'étais chez madame Suzuki, t'aimes forcément ça, pas vrai? » poursuivit Alfred.

Le japonais mit un temps avant d'acquiescer discrètement. Le silence se fit à nouveau mais Alfred le brisa.

- « Y a quoi d'autre comme... heu su...ffixe? En japonais? »

- « Il y en a beaucoup : dono, sama, tama, koi, pôn, san, chan... »

- « Eh, il est mignon celui-là, « chan »! »

- « Ah, oui, on l'utilise pour... »

- « Oh, ça ferait super derrière ton prénom! »

- « Quoi? Mais... »

- « Mais si, écoute : « Kiku-chan ». Ca sonne vraiment mieux que « Alfred-kun », pas vrai? Oh, ben c'est sûrement que toi, ton prénom est bien japonais alors ça sonne beaucoup mieux qu'un prénom américain, pas vrai? »

- « Certainement mais ce n'est pas... »

- « Ok, je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant! »

- « Ah, s'il-te-plaît, ne... »

- « Oh, _shit_! » jura Alfred en posant les yeux sur sa montre. « On traîne mais on va arriver à l'arrêt tout juste, là! Faut vraiment y aller! »

- « Alfred, s'il-te-plaît... »

- « _Here we goooo! Youhoooo!_ »

Alfred attrapa son ami par le bras et se mit à courir, entraînant derrière lui le japonais dont les jambes commençaient à peine à se réveiller** et essayant désespérément de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas se faire appeler « Kiku-chan ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rencontre, Luna et Romulus rassemblaient les première-année pour une nouvelle promenade de santé. Alfred lâcha un Kiku au bord de l'asphyxie au milieu de ses camarades de classe avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le bus qui partait.

- « _See ya later_, Kiku-chan! » lança-t-il avant de grimper dans le véhicule.

Il évita la rangée où un anglais aux cheveux en bataille et un français aux yeux massacrés se fusillaient du regard avec tellement d'intensité que certains élèves pariaient sur qui allait sauter sur qui et quand, et alla se mettre à une place libre. Place qui était bizarrement confortable par rapport à d'habitude. Un ours blanc en peluche regardant par la fenêtre lui fit comprendre le problème au bout de quelques minutes, plus que le murmure énervé derrière sa nuque.

- « Oups, pardon Mathew! Je ne t'avais pas vu! » fit-il en se levant avant d'éclater de rire.

Il prit place sur le siège d'à côté. L'ourson disparut, signe que Mathew venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ton héro de grand-frère a passé la journée à faire visiter la ville à un pauvre petit japonais trop timide pour se faire des amis! »

- « C'est bien, Alfred. » murmura Mathew, blasé.

- « Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

- « Oh... Rien qui t'intéresse... » fit-il encore.

S'il avait été visible à ce moment-là, Alfred aurait sans doute remarqué la légère rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de son frère à ces mots.

\_-°°0o0°°-_/

Kiku était au bord du suicide. Pourquoi, de tous les suffixes qui avaient put lui plaire avait-il fallut qu'Alfred choisisse « chan »? Bon sang, il n'était pas une fille! Il aurait au moins put l'écouter! Mais bon sang, le dire comme cela, devant tous les élèves de sa classe!

- « Ouhou, Kiku! Ve, t'es tout rouge, tu vas bien? T'as pas de la fièvre, hein? »

Kiku leva les yeux vers Feliciano, l'italien qui essayait de le faire rire le matin même. Il secoua la tête, trop mortifié pour parler. Son camarade eut un sourire soulagé et entreprit de lui raconter sa journée de long en large à un rythme si rapide que Kiku ne comprit que des bribes.

- « … Et là je lui ai donné un bout de mon pain au chocolat. Et comme on savait pas trop quoi faire, Gilbert a proposé d'aller au bowling. Je voulais aller à la plage mais ça commençait à taper et comme Gilbert est albinos, tu sais il a la peau super pâle, on pouvait pas. On a passé toute la journée au bowling, c'était super! Même _fratello_, il a aimé et même qu'à midi on a mangé une _pizza gigantesca_ avec des tonnes de tomates et d'olives et de mozarella et de jambon et plein d'autres trucs trop super bon! Gilbert a pas arrêté de faire des strikes, il est hyper fort! Ah, mais a un moment il s'est cogné contre un truc et il a fait tomber sa boule. Avec _fratello_ on a pas beaucoup fait de bowling avant alors on savait pas trop bien faire mais Ludwig m'a bien montré comment bouger le bras (ça énervait beaucoup _fratello_ mais je sais pas trop pourquoi) et, comme j'arrivais pas à en faire, il a même fait un strike pour moi! Et puis comme _fratello _boudait Antonio lui a montré aussi. Et puis _fratello_ l'a frappé parce que ça marchait pas. Mais il était très content quand même... »

Kiku ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : la capacité des poumons de l'italien à fonctionner en parlant ou le fait qu'en racontant tout et n'importe quoi de cette façon il arrivait à lui faire oublier sa honte de tout à l'heure.

Il commença à ressentir des tiraillements dans la mâchoire et se demanda d'où cela venait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que, ce jour-là, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit.

* * *

.

.

* Quand j'ai écrit le passage de Kiku concernant le respect des distances, j'ai pensé à Jane et Tarzan et j'ai ri. Puis j'ai pensé que Jane était anglaise et je me suis dis qu'Arthur et Francis seraient aussi très bons dans ce rôle. Le rapport ? Aucun.

** Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de vous asseoir en seiza pendant plus d'une demi heure mais après ça je peux vous garantir que vous ne sentez plus vos jambes!

Ah, et le fait qu'Alfred appelle Kiku « Kiku-chan » c'est un headcannon personnel. Et oui, il va continuer à l'appeler comme ça.

Trouvez qui est Elyssa et gagnez une tomate! ^^

Vous connaissez Vendetta Cosplay? Allez voir leurs vidéos, elles sont formidables!

Sinon, bah, il fait beau, il fait chaud et au lieu de profiter de la piscine, je révise mon français et j'écris des fics pour vous. C'est cool! :D

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu, favorité, followé ou reviewé!

Au prochain épisode : premier cours de CDP avec miss Luna!


End file.
